Try My Love
by Ai CassiEast
Summary: YUNJAE. FF chaptered pertama buatan a-xiah saudara saya.
1. Chapter 1 - Crazy Life

Title: Try My Love – Crazy Life

Rate: M

Genre: Romance.

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, and other. Cast lain menyusul.

Disclaimer: Yunho milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong milik Yunho. Saya milik Yunho.

Pairing: nantinya YunJae.

Warning: OOC (Bitchy!Jae). BL. Typo. Alur berantakan. Vulgar.

Note: kritik dan saran diizinkan. NO BASH! Karena akun ini milik Ai CassiEast saudara saya.

Harap membaca warning lebih dulu. Karena ff ini mungkin akan menjijikkan dengan bahasa yang sangat vulgar. Jika tidak suka karakter Jaejoong, silakan abaikan ff ini. Terima kasih.

.

[Try My Love]

.

"Keberatan jika aku yang menyetir?"

"Kurasa tidak." Yunho menjawab dengan _smirk_ tampannya, sambil melempar kunci mobilnya dan segera ditangkap lawan bicaranya itu.

Ah, betapa beruntungnya Jung Yunho, di siang bolong begini mendapat anugerah tak terkira. Saat mencoba menunjungi _Evergreen cafe, _ia bertemu mawar berduri incarannya di pelataran cafe. Bukan mawar berduri dalam artian sesungguhnya, Yunho menyebutnya begitu karena orang itu sangat cantik sekaligus berbahaya. Ditambah lagi orang berseragam seperti pelayan itu mau diajaknya berkencan dan bercinta di hotel.

Tidak peduli apakah sang mawar berduri memiliki pekerjaan sampingan selain melayani nafsu para pelanggan _Phantom pub – pub _yang beroperasi pada malam hari menggantikan _Evergreen cafe_, yang penting bagi direktur eksekutif Jung corp saat ini adalah segera melampiaskan hasrat kelakiannya yang selalu berontak sejak mendekati sang mawar berduri.

Yunho sudah mantap duduk di kursi penumpang mobil audi hitamnya, membukakan pintu kemudi. Namun...

"Sepertinya aku harus memikirkannya lagi.. kau jadi tidak menarik, Jung Yunho." sosok cantik berkulit putih yang ditunggunya itu malah menutup kembali pintu kemudi kemudian menjauhi mobil.

Sosok cantik itu menunjukkan kunci mobil Yunho dengan mengangkat tinggi tangannya dari kejauhan kemudian

PLUNG

Kunci itu sukses terjatuh di kolam buatan yang terkesan alami sedalam 2 meter itu dan sang mawar berduri malah menggigit bibir bawahnya sensual kemudian menjauh, membuat si namja tampan itu membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"YAH! KEMBALI KAU!" Yunho mencoba mengejar, namun ia urungkan karena memandang kolam itu. Ia memakai setelan jas mahal dan harus kembali ke kantor segera. Apa dia harus menyelam dan mengambil kuncinya?

"SHIT!"

.

.

.

BLAM

Yunho menutup dengan keras pintu ruangannya, membuat seseorang di dalam sana tersentak kaget.

"Hey, ada apa denganmu?"

"..."

Yunho tak menjawab. Memilih mengabaikan seseorang yang tengah menghampirinya. Ia mendudukkan diri di kursi putar miliknya.

"Kulihat kau diantar supir Lee, bukankah tadi pagi kau membawa sendiri mobilmu, hyung?" tanya orang itu lagi setelah duduk di hadapan sang direktur.

"Ini semua gara-gara dia, Yoochun ah."

"MWO? Dia mengambil mobilmu?! Itu bahkan mobil keluaran terbaru yang baru kau beli kemarin, hyung."

"Aiisshh, bukan seperti itu, Chun ah." Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia sangat kesal, tapi kenapa namja di hadapannya ini malah membuatnya semakin emosi?

"Oke. Lalu bagaimana?" Yoochun bersedekap, menunggu jawaban Yunho.

Yunho menghela napas, "awalnya dia setuju kuajak berkencan dan bercinta di hotel, dengan syarat dia yang menyetir mobilnya. Tapi dia malah membuang kunci itu ke kolam."

"Aissshh, kau benar-benar tertipu oleh wanita itu."

"Dia namja." Yunho memotong dengan cepat.

"Ah, kau benar. Dia namja." Yoochun mengangguk, "hmm hmm.. melihatmu selalu ditolaknya selama sebulan ini, mungkin dia tidak menyukai pria."

"Cih, jangan konyol. Pelanggannya bahkan pria semua."

"Atau mungkin, dia—"

"Kim Jaejoong. Namanya Kim Jaejoong." Yunho memotong ucapan Yoochun. Mengingatkan namja berjidat lebar itu mengenai nama dari mawar berduri incarannya.

"Kim Jaejoong-mu mungkin tidak suka uang."

Yunho mengernyit, "lalu untuk apa dia bekerja seperti itu jika bukan karena uang?"

Yoochun mengangguk, mengiyakan ucapan sang direktur. "Mungkin usahamu kurang, hyung."

"Kurang apanya? Kau bahkan tidak tau seberapa besar pengeluaranku untuknya."

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak pernah cerita."

Yunho berdiri. Tak lagi bertatapan dengan Yoochun yang ada di hadapannya."Banyak sekali hadiah yang kuberikan untuknya." Yunho mencoba meningat, "Boneka Barbie limited edition, _high heels_ keluaran terbaru, taman bunga buatan bertuliskan namanya di pelataran _Phantom pub_, gaun indah yang hanya ada satu di dunia ini, alat masak..."

TUK

"Bodoh!" Yoochun melempar pena mahal tepat ke kepala Yunho.

"YAH! Kau ini kenapa?" Yunho berteriak seraya mengusap kepalanya.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang dia namja, kenapa menghadiahkan barang untuk perempuan? Payah! Bodoh!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

Yunho sudah siap dengan bogemnya, namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, Yoochun sudah menghindar dan bersembunyi di balik sofa berwarna hitam di ruangan itu.

SRAK SRAK SRAK

"Idiot! Bodoh! Jung Yunho payah!" Yoochun mencoba melindungi diri dengan melempar map-map yang ada di lemar kecil samping sofa itu, membuat Yunho tak bisa mendekat.

Telinga Yunho sangat panas mendengar cacian Yoochun untuk dirinya, ia akhirnya berhasil mendekati Yoochun setelah tak ada lagi lemparan map dari namja berjidat lebar itu. Mencubit kedua pipi Yoochun ganas.

"Aku bahkan lebih pintar darimu." Yunho membela diri.

SRUT

"Aaarrggh!" Yunho mengaduh kesakitan karena rambut brunette nya dijambak oleh Yoochun. Yunho tak mau kalah, tangannya semakin kuat mencubit pipi Yoochun.

BRAK

"APA-APAAN INI?!"

Kedua namja yang sedang berkelahi ala anak-anak itu saling melepaskan diri. Merapikan dandanan (?) mereka, kemudian Yoochun membungkuk sopan.

"Apa kau tidak tau caranya mengetuk pintu, appa?"

Sesosok namja paruh baya itu menggeram, "Kita berada di kantor. Jangan campur adukkan keluarga dan pekerjaan!" kemudian namja yang berstatus appa Yunho itu melirik ke arah Yoochun, "Keluar."

"Permisi, Presdir." Yoochun kembali membungkuk kemudian melangkah keluar ruangan itu.

"Aku belum selesai bicara dengannya. Jangan mencampuri urusanku." Desis Yunho tak terima.

"Urusan apa?" presdir melihat sekeliling ruangan yang terlihat kacau. "Kau bahkan hanya bermain-main, Yunho ah!"

"..."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mewarisi perusahaan i—"

"Aku tidak berminat."

"Berani memotong ucapanku?!"

"Biar Yoochun saja."

Mata presdir Jung terbelalak, "Apa kau baru saja membuat lelucon? Demi Tuhan, Yoochun hanya manajer."

"Jiyool."

"Jiyool?" presdir Jung mengernyit mendengar nama yang asing di telinganya.

"Anakku kelak."

DUAK

Presdir Jung menjitak kepala Yunho, "Menikah saja belum, darimana kau mendapat anak, hah?"

"Sama sepertimu, mungkin aku akan menghamili pelacur."

BUGH

"Jaga ucapanmu!"

Yunho terpelanting mendapat tinju di pipi kirinya hingga terlihat darah mengintip di celah bibirnya.

"Hanya segini kemampuanmu?" Yunho terlihat tak peduli dan kembali menyulut emosi sang appa.

"Brengsek!"

DUAK

Yoochun tersentak. Sebenarnya dia berada di koridor lantai 5 perusahaan itu, masih di depan pintu ruangan direktur, dia bahkan melihat jelas presdir Jung menendang perut Yunho karena pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat.

SET

Yoochun membungkuk setelah presdir Jung keluar dari ruangan itu, kemudian menatap punggung sang presdir yang mulai menjauh.

.

.

.

Yunho melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Setelah insiden tadi, ia mencuci muka di toilet. Menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibir hatinya.

CKLEK

"Eoh? Yoochun ah?"

"Hai, hyung. Sedang apa?" Yoochun balas menyapa dan malah menanyakan hal bodoh. Sebenarnya ia berbasa-basi seperti itu agar tidak terlihat gugup. Mencoba bersikap biasa dan berpura-pura tidak tau perihal insiden di ruangan Yunho tadi.

"Ah, tidak. Sedang sibuk? Apa kau ingin ke club?"

"Ini masih siang, hyung. Lagipula, apa kau berniat menggoda yeoja lagi?"

"Mereka yang menggodaku, Yoochun ah."

Yoochun berdecih. Namja di hadapannya ini tetap menyebalkan dan seolah tidak peduli dengan keadaan dirinya.

Yoochun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celana sebelah kanannya, melemparnya ke arah Yunho, "pakailah. Aku tidak mau yeoja-yeoja seksi menjauhiku gara-gara penampilan jelekmu itu."

Hup

Yunho menangkap salep untuk memar itu, "bukankah malah sebaliknya? Mereka akan mejauhiku dan mendekatimu." Yunho mengembalikan salep itu ke tangan kiri Yoochun yang terbuka. "Tidak perlu."

"Terima saja dan ucapkan terima kasih, bodoh." Yoochun berujar seraya menepuk salep itu ke bahu Yunho.

Kembali Yunho menggenggam salep itu, "terima kasih."

"Menjijikkan."

"Apa kau bilang?" Yunho memutar tubuhnya, mencoba mengejar Yoochun yang mulai menjauh. "aku sudah mengucapkan terima kasih dan kau bilang menjijikkan?"

"Jika kau yang mengatakannya terasa menjijikkan."

.

.

.

Bulan mulai menampakkan dirinya. Hingar bingar musik yang berdentum mulai terdengar gaduh dari tempat itu – _Evergreen cafe_ yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi _Phantom pub_. Tempat dimana setiap manusia terbebas dari peraturan hidup yang membelenggu, hukum dan etika tak berlaku.

"Hero ah."

Namja cantik berkulit putih itu merasa dipanggil, ia menoleh, "Ne?"

"Kau sudah dipesan. Ini kunci kamarnya, kamar 106." Wanita seksi penjaga meja tamu itu sedikit berteriak agar terdengar, melemparkan kunci kepada Hero.

"Okay."

Namja cantik bernama Hero itu menyusuri interior pub. Melihat lautan manusia meliukkan tubuh seirama musik yang terdengar, ada pula yang sedikit melegakan tenggorokan dengan minuman memabukkan bernama alkohol.

Ia menaiki tangga, menuju kamar 106.

CKLEK

Ia melirik nakal sofa di ruangan itu, dimana terdapat namja bertubuh atletis bertelanjang dada. Kemudian Hero mengunci pintu dan menghampiri namja itu.

"Menunggu lama?" Hero duduk menyamping di pangkuan namja itu. "siapa namamu?"

"Kau perlu tau?" namja itu menyentuh pipi Hero, menelusuri permukaan kulit putih yang halus itu.

"Tentu. Agar aku bisa meneriakkan namamu saat kau memenuhiku."

Namja itu memeluk Hero erat, "Kau sangat nakal."

"Kau belum mengenal Hero."

"Tidak perlu. Kau hanya perlu memberiku kepuasan."

T to the B to the C


	2. Chapter 2 - Fated

Title: Try My Love – Fated

Rate: M

Genre: Romance. Drama

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu and other. Cast lain menyusul seiring perkembangan zaman.

Disclaimer: Yunho milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong milik Yunho. Saya milik Yunho.

Pairing: nantinya YunJae. Kayaknya YooSu juga ada

Warning: OOC (Bitchy!Jae). BL. Typo. Alur berantakan. Vulgar.

Note: kritik dan saran diizinkan. NO BASH! Karena akun ini milik Ai CassiEast saudara saya.

Harap membaca warning lebih dulu. Karena ff ini mungkin akan menjijikkan dengan bahasa yang sangat vulgar. Jika tidak suka karakter Jaejoong, silakan abaikan ff ini. Terima kasih.

.

[Try My Love]

.

Cafetaria kelas karyawan. Yunho belum pernah ke tempat seperti ini sebelumnya, padahal jelas sekali ada di gedung kantornya tapi entah kenapa selalu luput dari pandangannya. Ia jadi merasa bersalah, kentara sekali kesenjangan yang tercipta di kantor ini. Restoran yang dibagi sesuai kelas hanya satu dari sekian banyaknya kesenjangan itu. Jika Yoochun tak mengajaknya kesini untuk makan siang, mungkin selamanya ia tak akan tau perasaan terkucilkan para karyawannya.

Semua karyawan di cafetaria melewati makan siang mereka dengan canggung. Tidak menyangka direktur eksekutif Jung Yunho – sekaligus putra semata wayang presdir bisa ke tempat seperti ini. Suasana cukup hening, setiap karyawan yang mau tak mau berpapasan dengan sang direktur membungkuk sopan pertanda hormat, membuat Yunho salah tingkah. Ditambah lagi, ia dipersilahkan makan di tempat khusus dekat jendela yang cukup jauh dari keramaian. Apakah Yoochun juga diperlakukan spesial seperti ini? Mengingat sahabatnya yang berjidat lebar itu adalah seorang manajer umum – setingkat di bawahnya.

Tunggu! Dimana Yoochun? Bukankah tadi mereka berjalan bersama? Yunho melihat sekeliling, mencoba mencari sosok Yoochun. Dan saat pandangan matanya menemukan sosok itu, ia memutar bola matanya malas. Yoochun sedang menggoda yeoja yang bertugas sebagai kasir di cafetaria ini.

Yunho bernjak dari duduknya membuat lap makan yang sedang diletakkan di pahanya oleh pelayan menjadi terjatuh.

"Ah, mian." Ucapan maaf Yunho membuat sang pelayan itu melongo, sang direktur meminta maaf? Ditambah lagi, Yunho mengambilkan lap makan yang jatuh itu.

Yunho terkekeh lucu melihat pelayan itu sebelum memutar tubuhnya untuk menghampiri Yoochun. Namun belum sampai kesana, terdengar keributan. Bahkan, Yoochun sudah tak terlihat lagi karena kerumunan orang-orang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Semua orang disana menoleh ke arah sumber suara, menatap takut-takut sang manajer yang tengah berteriak itu. Kemudian menatap iba seorang karyawan yang sudah menumpahkan orange juice hingga mengenai sepatu Yoochun.

"Mianhamnida.. mian.. aku tak sengaja." Karyawan itu meletakkan orange juice nya di meja kasir selama mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celananya, "kemarikan sepatumu, akan kubersihkan."

"Jilati sepatuku, Kim Junsu." Titah sang manajer mantap seraya membaca tanda pengenal pada karyawan itu.

Junsu berkacak pinggang, "Apa katamu? Kau pikir kau ini Gu Jun Pyo? Kau sedang memainkan drama Boys Before Flowers, begitu?"

Kerumunan orang-orang disana menahan napas, tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan karyawan itu.

"Ja..jangan begitu, Junsu ah. Di..dia manajer umum Park Yoochun." Seseorang di belakang Junsu memberitahu lewat bisikan, namun cukup terdengar oleh Yoochun.

Junsu mengerjapkan matanya

"Di..dia juga anak dari direktur Park."

Junsu menoleh ke sekeliling mendengar bisik-bisik dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Jika Park Yoochun itu adalah seorang manajer, kenapa ke sini?

"Lalu jika kau manajer umum dan anak seorang direktur, kau bisa berbuat seenaknya?"

SRAK

Junsu melempar sapu tangan itu ke lantai dan berlalu pergi, "Bersihkan sendiri sepatumu." Tak lupa ia menyenggol kasar pundak Yoochun.

"YAH!"

"Sudah cukup, apa kau tidak malu?" bisik Yunho, mencoba menghalangi sahabatnya itu yang akan mengejar Junsu. Utungnya ia datang di saat yang tepat, meski harus berdesak-desakan melewati orang-orang yang berkerumun itu.

.

.

.

"Kau ini kenapa?"

Yunho mengajak Yoochun ke ruangannya, menyuguhkan air putih kepada sang manajer yang tengah duduk di sofa hitam khusus tamu.

"Orang itu merusak moodku." Jawab Yoochun seraya meremas sapu tangan milik Junsu.

"Tapi tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. Ini bukan gayamu."

Yoochun terdiam, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa kemudian memejamkan mata. Jika sudah seperti itu, Yunho tau ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Ini bukan sekedar karena insiden tadi, kan? Sepatu kulitmu yang mahal itu tak akan rusak hanya karena orange juice." Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yoochun.

"Skandal direktur Park dengan salah satu karyawati hotel. Saat aku tanyakan, ia tak menjawab apapun."

Hening. Yunho menatap sahabatnya yang masih memejamkan mata.

"Ada dua kemungkinan. Pertama... itu benar adanya.."

Yoochun menoleh ke arah Yunho, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang sengaja digantung, "Yang kedua?"

"Kedua, ia bingung bagaimana membuat anaknya percaya padanya."

Yunho beranjak, kemudian menepuk pelan bahu Yoochun, "Tenangkan dirimu dulu. Aku pergi, harus mempersiapkan presentasi untuk menyenangkan presdir Jung. Hahaha."

Yoochun ikut tertawa, lebih tepatnya menertawakan diri mereka masing-masing karena membicarakan orang tua mereka dengan sebutan formal.

.

.

.

Yoochun masih disana, di ruangan Yunho. Ucapan Yunho terus terngiang di kepalanya, sahabatnya itu selalu bisa memberikan sudut pandang lain yang sekiranya positif.

Ia menghela napas, merasa bersalah karena menanyakan skandal itu kepada appanya dengan emosi yang tak terkendali.

GLUK

Yoochun meneguk habis air mineral dari gelas yang disuguhkan Yunho tadi. Sudah cukup berpikirnya, ia harus menyelesaikan ini segera. Lagipula, ia lapar. Makan siangnya tertunda karena insiden _orange juice_ tadi.

Yoochun menghampiri pintu keluar, memutar kenop mencoba membuka pintu kokoh setinggi 2 meter itu. Namun tidak bisa. Ia mencoba berkali-kali dan tetap tidak bisa. Apa jangan-jangan..

'_Tenangkan dirimu dulu. Aku pergi, harus mempersiapkan presentasi untuk menyenangkan presdir Jung. Hahaha.'_

"YAH! BUKA PINTUNYA! JUNG YUNHO BRENGSEK!", Yoochun meraung-raung mengumpat Yunho sambil menggedor-gedor pintu itu dengan keras.

Ia memandangi sapu tangan Junsu yang hampir tak berbentuk yang digenggamnya.

SRAK

"Brengsek." Ia melempar sapu tangan itu ke lantai. Hari ini benar-benar sial.

.

.

.

Yunho memandangi taman yang ada di pelataran gedung kantornya. Saat ini ia tengah duduk di salah satu bangku panjang berbahan kayu, mengistirahatkan diri sejenak.

Yunho terkekeh, bisa dipastikan Yoochun sedang mengamuk di ruangannya. Namja berjidat lebar itu pasti akan marah kepadanya nanti. Sayang, ia tak bisa langsung melihatnya karena akan bertemu dengan sang appa dan sibuk mempersiapkan presentasi untuk sore nanti. Untunglah pintu kunci ruangannya sudah ia titipkan kepada sekretarisnya, paling lambat Yoochun bisa keluar jam setengah 2 setelah sekretarisnya selesai makan siang.

"Permisi."

Yunho mendongak untuk melihat seseorang yang baru saja berbicara.

"Ah, ternyata benar." Orang itu duduk di samping Yunho, "tolong bantu aku."

Yunho mengernyit. Sepertinya ia kenal orang ini, tapi... ah, namja ini adalah orang yang menumpahkan orange juice itu. Ia ingat.

"Membantu apa?"

"Setelah meninggalkan manajer Park kemarin, aku sempat melihat kau menghampirinya dan tampak dekat dengannya. Manajer Park pasti sangat marah, kan? Bagaimana ini?"

"Tenanglah dulu. Sebelumnya, aku perlu tau namamu."

"Namaku Kim Junsu."

Yunho manggut-manggut, "Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Apa-apaan kau ini. Kenapa malah bertanya padaku? Aiissshh.. aku bisa mati." Junsu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kenapa kau bisa mati?"

"Tentu saja karena dia anak dari direktur Park. Aku pasti dipecat." Seru Junsu sambil memposisikan tangannya seolah memenggal kepalanya sendiri.

Yunho tertawa mendengarnya dan mendapat delikan tak suka dari Junsu.

"Aigoo, sepertinya kau takut sekali."

"Tentu saja, aku belum sebulan bekerja disini."

"Tapi kau sangat berani waktu itu. Memarahi manajer Park, memandang dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, dan melempar sapu tangan itu ke bawah. Waah itu sangat keren." Yunho berujar diselingi tepuk tangan.

Junsu tak habis pikir dengan orang di sampingnya ini. Pujian itu sama sekali tak menyenangkan baginya, bahkan lebih pantas disebut ejekan. Orang itu pasti sedang mengoloknya.

'_Cih. Tak ada gunanya disini.' _Pikir Junsu seraya berdiri.

"Dia tidak seperti itu."

Langkah Junsu terhenti. Memandang kembali namja yang tadinya ingin ia tinggalkan.

"Manajer Park bukan orang seperti itu." Yunho mengulas senyum dan mengajak Junsu kembali duduk. "meski dia seorang presdir sekalipun, dia tak akan melakukan hal pengecut begitu." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Junsu kembali duduk di samping Yunho.

"Temui saja dia dan minta maaf. Dia pasti mengerti."

"Bagiku itu tidak mudah. Dia itu manajer umum. Manajer umum." Ujar Junsu menekankan kata manajer.

"Asal kau tau saja. Dia sering bermain-main, kadang melalaikan tugasnya, tidak sebagus yang kau kira. Kurasa tidak perlu kau takuti seperti itu. Meski aku juga seperti itu.. tapi aku jelas lebih baik dari dia."

Junsu berpikir semakin lama percakapan ini melantur, namja di sampingnya bertele-tele dan tidak langsung pada intinya, "Yeah, kau lebih baik. Setidaknya kau sedikit meringankan bebanku."

"Direktur, presdir menunggu Anda."

"Ah, ne. Ayo kita ke sana."

Junsu melongo sejadinya. Seorang wanita cantik datang dan berbicara dengan orang di sampingnya dan memanggilnya direktur? Orang di sampingnya ini direktur?

"Aku pergi. Tidak usah takut pada Yoochun. Dia sudah jinak." Bisik Yunho pada Junsu. _'Tapi mengingat tabiat buruk Yoochun, namja ini mungkin tidak dilepaskannya begitu saja.' _Pikirnya.

Setelah kepergian sang direktur dan wanita cantik itu, Junsu mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Arrghh.. dia seorang direktur. Direktur. Aiisshh..aku benar-benar dalam masalah!"

.

.

.

"Makanlah tepat waktu. Aku sudah bosan kau datangi terus tiap bulan."

"Aiish.. kau akan merindukan wajah tampanku ini bahkan setiap menit, dokter Kang."

PLAK

Namja berpakaian serba putih (?) itu menggeplak kepala Yunho, "Bocah nakal pergi dari sini sekarang juga." usirnya.

"Galak sekali, nanti keriputmu bertambah."

Dokter Kang bersiap memukul Yunho lagi namun Yunho dengan sigap menghindarinya dan menjauh dari dokter itu.

"Bye bye." Yunho melambaikan tangannya.

"Jangan pernah datang lagi!" seru dokter Kang sedikit berteriak agar terdengar.

"Cerewet sekali pak tua itu, kalau rasa sakitnya tidak mengganggu presentasiku, aku tidak akan meminta suntik obat darinya." Gerutu Yunho seraya berjalan keluar gedung rumah sakit. Tapi setelahnya ia tersenyum karena tersadar ada seseorang yang sangat perhatian terhadapnya, seperti seorang ayah. Ayah kedua bagi Yunho.

Ia sudah berada di luar rumah sakit. Mencari sedan hitamnya di pelataran parkir rumah sakit itu, namun retina matanya menangkap sesuatu yang sangat menarik.

Sosok cantik berkulit putih dengan mata bulat hitam dan rambut lurus kecoklatan. Kim Jaejoong; namja cantik itu menyusuri trotoar secara perlahan. Sepertinya habis dari rumah sakit yang sama dengannya. Yunho menyeringai, tak menyangka bertemu di tempat seperti ini. Bukankah ini bisa dikatakan jodoh? Jodoh untuk 'junior'nya? Ckckck. Mesum.

"Kim Jaejoong~" panggil Yunho sedikit keras karena jaraknya dengan namja cantik itu terpaut kurang lebih 5 meter. Dapat dilihatnya tubuh mungil itu tersentak tapi tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke arahnya dan tetap berjalan menjauh. Heei, apa namja itu mau bermain-main dengannya? Baiklah kalau begitu.

Yunho mempercepat langkahnya menyusul Jaejoong yang sepertinya menuju zebra cross, "Nona yang memakai sweater merah, menolehlah sebentar. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau yeojachinguku atau bukan." Goda Yunho. Beberapa pasang mata mulai memandangi Jaejoong, selain karena Yunho memanggilnya, namja itu satu-satunya orang yang mengenakan baju hangat di hari yang panas ini. Jelas saja Jaejoong menjadi pusat perhatian.

Namja cantik itu menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangan di sisinya. Mencoba bertingkah polos, eoh? Kemana sifat _bitch _nya itu? Yunho jadi tak habis pikir dan ia semakin gencar mendekati Jaejoong yang akan menyeberang. Lampu hijau untuk menyeberang baru saja berganti. Kim Jaejoong tidak mungkin bisa lari..

Yunho sempat menyeringai senang selama sepersekian detik sebelum wajahnya berubah horror; melihat Jaejoong yang tetap berjalan menyeberangi jalan. Dilihatnya sebuah truk besar berwarna putih sedang melintas dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"ANDWAEE, KIM JAEJOONG!"

CKIIT

Kejadian itu begitu cepat terjadi di depan kedua mata Yunho hingga membuatnya terpaku sesaat sebelum menghampiri sosok itu secepat yang ia bisa.

Truk besar tersebut berhenti tepat di samping Jaejoong yang tengah meringkuk memegangi kepalanya erat.

Yunho terduduk di jalan beraspal itu untuk melihat Jaejoong lebih dekat. Menyentuh bahu Jaejoong lembut, "Gwaenchana?" tanyanya kemudian.

DEG

Mata bulat namja cantik itu melebar seolah akan keluar dari tempatnya. Deru nafasnya memburu, tubuhnya bergetar dan terdengar gumaman tak jelas dari bibir semerah cherrynya.

"Ada apa? Katakanlah." Bisik Yunho lembut di telinga Jaejoong. Dari pengamatannya, tidak setitikpun badan truk itu mengenai Jaejoong. Tapi kenapa namja itu terus memegangi kepalanya? Apa penglihatannya salah?

Jaejoong menoleh dan itu membuat Yunho sedikit lega, namun langsung terkejut mendapati namja cantik itu pingsan setelah berbisik lirih, "..ma.."

.

.

.

Kepalanya yang terantuk punggung kursi membuat Yunho tersadar. Matanya mengerjap karena pusing yang tiba-tiba mendera. Di hadapannya tampak kamar rawat rumah sakit.

SET

Ia menoleh ke segala arah, mencari jawaban mengapa ia ada di sini. Ah, benar. Ia tadi membawa namja cantik itu ke rumah sakit dan langsung meminta seorang dokter muda segera memeriksa Jaejoong.

CKLEK

Tidak ada siapapun di kamar rawat tersebut. Ia berbalik hendak kembali duduk, namun terdapat smartphone hitam yang terlihat familiar tergeletak di kursi yang tadi didudukinya. Diambilnya ponsel itu untuk memastikan siapa pemiliknya.

Setelah melihat stiker lusuh yang ada pada tampak belakang dari benda kotak itu, Yunho memastikan ponsel itu miliknya. Mungkin terjatuh saat ia tertidur tadi.

Disentuhnya layar iphone itu dan ia langsung mengernyit heran karena layarnya menampilkan video yang sepertinya baru saja direkam.

Matanya terbelalak setelah menyaksikan video berdurasi 7 detik itu. Rekaman Jaejoong yang mengucapkan 'kau sudah bangun? Aku pergi duluan, ne.' Dilanjutkan kerlingan nakal darinya. Aisshh.. apa namja cantik itu berusaha menggodanya, eh?

Sayangnya Yunho tidak tertarik –setidaknya untuk saat ini. Kejadian di jalan tadi lebih menyita pikirannya. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah, jika tidak bermain-main dengan namja cantik itu, mungkin tidak akan jadi seperti ini. Ah, tidak. Sejak awal Jaejoong yang salah karena menghindarinya. Sikap Jaejoong yang tak biasa dan pertama kali dilihatnya. Seperti ada dua jiwa berbeda dalam satu tubuh. Terbersit rasa penasaran dalam benak Yunho dan ia harus segera mengetahuinya.

T to the B to the C

a/n: Maaf karena chap ini gaje, sangat membosankan, sedikit lebih panjang dan keras (?) #eh Oiya, anggap aja uri eomma pas jaman secret code ya, soalnya menurut saya beliau (?) imut bin manis binggooo~

Balasan review:

Akai with Azul : halo juga! sip ini dilanjut~ Akun ini punya saudara kandung pokoknya. Soal buat akun mungkin karena canggung juga, tapi lebih enak begini, misterius gimanaa gitu *ditampar Ohiya emang harusnya "kelaki-lakian", terima kasih koreksinya. Saya senang diperhatikan dengan baik oleh reader #geer Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

9095 Anti Jae Nista : teka-teki akan terjawab seiring perkembangan zaman #plak Iya semoga nggak ada angst ya. Terima kasih dibilang bagus dan Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

Sunees Boo : terima kasih dibilang bagus dan Terima kasih atas reviewnya. ^^

Guest : maaf membuatmu tidak relaaaa~ iya dilanjut. Terima kasih atas reviewnya. ^^

Suira seans : iya dilanjut. Terima kasih atas reviewnya. ^^

Kiki. Aquamarine : teka-teki akan terjawab seiring perkembangan zaman ^^ soal yang memesan jeje tidak saya sebutkan karena bukan tokoh penting, kalo saya pake nama siwon (misal) takutnya reader nggak suka. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

Birin. rin : iya, umma _bitchy_. Mian ne *bow haha Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

Nabratz : teka-teki akan terjawab seiring perkembangan zaman. Terima kasih atas reviewnya. ^^

Kim anna shinotsuke : itu bukan Yunho. Terima kasih atas reviewnya. ^^

Yeojakim2 : iya dilanjut. Terima kasih atas reviewnya. ^^

Azahra88 : teka-teki akan terjawab seiring perkembangan zaman ^^ soal yang memesan jeje tidak saya sebutkan karena bukan tokoh penting, kalo saya pake nama siwon (misal) takutnya reader nggak suka. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.


	3. Chapter 3 - Darkness Eyes

Title: Try My Love – Darkness Eyes

Rate: M

Genre: Romance. Drama

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin and other. Cast lain menyusul seiring perkembangan zaman.

Disclaimer: Yunho milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong milik Yunho. Saya milik Yunho.

Pairing: nantinya YunJae. Kayaknya YooSu juga ada

Warning: OOC (Bitchy!Jae). BL. Typo. Alur berantakan. Vulgar.

Note: kritik dan saran diizinkan. NO BASH! Karena akun ini milik Ai CassiEast saudara saya.

a/n: Harap membaca warning lebih dulu! Karena ff ini mungkin akan menjijikkan dengan bahasa yang sangat vulgar. Jika tidak suka karakter Jaejoong, silakan abaikan ff ini. Terima kasih.

.

[Try My Love]

.

Saat Yunho benar-benar memperhatikan smartphone miliknya, ia baru menyadari penunjuk waktu menunjukkan pukul 20:11 dan itu artinya sang direktur telah melewatkan presentasinya.

"SHIT!" Yunho mengumpat dan merutuki kebodohannya sendiri membayangkan nasibnya di tangan sang appa nanti.

Setelah menghela napas sejenak, ia beranjak dari duduknya dan memutuskan pulang ke apartemen mewahnya, melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda. Perihal hukuman dari sang appa, akan ia pikirkan nanti.

.

.

.

Junsu sedikit kesulitan membawa tiga plastik besar berisi makanan di kedua tangannya. Langkahnya sedikit diseret karena bawaannya terlalu berat. Makanan kiriman orang tuanya dari Gyonggido. Junsu akan membaginya dengan salah satu temannya yang tinggal tidak jauh dari flat yang ditinggalinya. Ia menelusuri gang hingga tampak rumah mungil temannya di ujung gang itu. Temannya itu biasanya tidak di rumah pada jam segini dan makanan yang dibawanya akan dititipkan kepada tetangga sebelah.

Namun Junsu sedikit mengernyit karena mendapati pintu rumah di ujung gang itu sedikit terbuka, apa temannya ada di rumah?

"Aku masuk karena pintunya tidak ditutup. Kau ada di dalam?" sapa Junsu saat memasuki rumah itu. Tampak di hadapannya ruang tamu sederhana dengan dua sofa panjang berhadapan dan satu meja di tengahnya, namun ia belum melihat sang pemilik rumah.

"Orang tuaku mengirimkan makanan, ada juga bagian untukmu, Jae hyung. Kuletakkan di atas meja, ne." Ujar Junsu seraya meletakkan plastik-plastik itu di meja dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Junsu menuju lemari es mini di sudut ruang tamu itu dan meletakkan bahan makanan olahan di dalamnya, "hari ini aku sial sekali. Manajer umum di kantorku menyuruhku menjilati sepatunya karena aku menumpahkan _orange juice_, padahal aku sudah minta maaf." Ia menutup pintu lemari es setelah mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"Terlebih appanya seorang direktur. Aku merasa akan dipecat. Aku.." kalimatnya terputus saat melihat sang pemilik rumah terduduk memeluk lututnya di belakang sofa. Dilihatnya arah pandang Jaejoong entah kemana, tidak terdapat titik fokus pada mata bulat itu.

"Kau kenapa?"

Junsu sempat terdiam sebelum menjawab dengan suara pelan, "aku.. sangat takut." Setelahnya ia menatap intens Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat aneh.

"Mati saja."

"Ye?" Junsu membelalakkan mata tak percaya dengan ucapan Jaejoong barusan. Namja cantik itu menyuruhnya mati?

"Kalau kau terus takut, lebih baik mati saja." Jaejoong mengakhiri percakapan mereka dan beranjak ke kamar tidurnya dengan perlahan.

Junsu tersenyum kecut. Mulut Jaejoong benar-benar tajam. Tapi itulah Jaejoong, apa adanya. Meski sedikit sakit hati, namun Junsu sadar jika Jaejoong benar-benar memperhatikannya.

Junsu mengintip pintu kamar Jaejoong yang tidak tertutup rapat. Dilihatnya Jaejoong duduk di tepi ranjang sedang merenung. Sudah ia duga, ada yang aneh dengan namja cantik itu. Jaejoong yang sangat teliti tidak mungkin lupa mengunci pintu rumahnya; apalagi membiarkan pintu itu terbuka. Ditambah lagi Jaejoong tidak ke _pub_ seperti biasanya.

Junsu merasa sangat bersalah. Sebagai teman, seharusnya ia mengerti beban namja cantik itu. Tapi dengan seenak _butt-_nya ia malah menambah beban Jaejoong dengan menceritakan masalahnya tanpa memikirkan Jaejoong.

"Hyung, aku pulang, ne. Besok aku akan meminta maaf kepada manager, hehe."

Setelah itu Junsu menghampiri pintu keluar, "Jangan lupa kunci pintunya." Tak lupa ia memperingati Jaejoong untuk mengunci pintu. Ia tidak mau terjadi sesuatu terhadap namja cantik itu, yeah meski seharusnya ia tau kekuatan Jaejoong tidak bisa diremehkan, tapi waspada itu perlu, kan?

.

.

.

'Kau sudah bangun? Aku pergi duluan, ne.'

Sekali lagi Yunho mengamati video yang direkam Jaejoong, namun tidak menemukan satu petunjukpun mengenai keanehan Jaejoong kemarin sore. Kerlingan namja cantik itu malah terlihat menggiurkan dan membuat dirinya sedikit terangsang (?) . Terhitung sudah 26 kali mata musangnya memperhatikan video yang ia putar sejak ia bangun jam 10 pagi tadi. Efek samping suntik obat dari dokter Kang benar-benar hebat.

Namja tampan berstatus direktur itu menghempaskan punggung tegapnya pada sandaran sofa mahal di tengah ruang tamu apartemennya. Memejamkan mata, memikirkan kembali bisikan lirih Jaejoong sebelum pingsan.

"Ma? Siapa itu? Seseorang bermarga Ma?" gumam Yunho.

"Kemana saja kau, Jung? Dari kemarin tidak bisa dihubungi."

Yunho membuka perlahan mata musangnya, menoleh ke arah sumber suara, Yoochun. Tidak heran Yoochun bisa masuk seenaknya ke apartemennya, karena namja berjidat lebar itu sudah tau passwordnya.

PREK

Yoochun meletakkan setumpuk kertas dengan sedikit dilempar ke arah meja di hadapan Yunho, "Lihatlah proposal direktur Song! Karena kemarin kau tak mempresentasikan idemu, ia mencetuskan ide gila memulai bisnis kuliner." Seru Yoochun.

Yoochun mengerutkan kening lebarnya kala melihat Yunho tidak tertarik dengan ucapannya dan malah beralih kepada smartphone nya. Tampak Yunho mengamati ponselnya, seperti memutar suatu video. Ia melihat video itu dengan seksama seperti yang dilakukan Yunho, dapat dilihatnya Jaejoong yang menjadi objek dalam video itu.

"Apa kau tau seseorang bermarga Ma?"

Yoochun menaikkan salah satu alisnya heran, bukannya menanggapi ucapannya, namja tampan itu malah menanyakan sesuatu yang keluar dari topik pembicaraan mengenai perusahaan. Ditambah lagi, proposal itu tak disentuhnya sama sekali.

Setelah menghela napas, Yoochun menjawab, "Sekretarisku Ma Dong Hwa, penjaga kantin Ma Hyun Ra, teman lamaku Ma Kyung Soo, aah sekreterasi appamu juga.."

"Tidak, tidak. Seseorang bermarga Ma di _Phantom pub_. Kau tau?"

Yoochun kesal karena ucapannya dipotong oleh sahabatnya itu, keningnya berkerut dan pandangannya menerawang ke langit-langit kala ia mencoba mengingat, "Salah satu _bitch_ disana bernama Ma Hyeri."

Yoochun kembali memasang wajah herannya, "Wae?"

Kini Yunho yang terdiam, membuat Yoochun sebal. Diliriknya Yunho masih memandangi intens ponselnya. Lebih baik ia kembali ke kantor, banyak pekerjaan yang tertunda hanya karena meladeni direktur Jung Yunho, ia jadi sedikit menyesal. Niatnya kesini untuk membantu namja itu agar mengambil tindakan mengenai proposal direktur Song sebelum presdir Jung akan menghukum Yunho, tapi namja itu malah mengabaikannya.

Akhirnya Yoochun berbalik dan segera menuju pintu depan. Masa bodo dengan apa yang terjadi nanti pada Jung Yunho. Melewatkan presentasinya dan tidak masuk kantor hari ini, dapat dipastikan presdir Jung tidak akan tinggal diam terhadap anaknya itu.

.

.

.

"Aaarrgh, Jung pabbo."

Yoochun mengerang, mengacak rambut hitamnya frustasi. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak tega jika Yunho nanti – mungkin dipukuli lagi oleh presdir Jung. Ia berdecak sebelum menghela napas, memutuskan kembali ke apartemen Yunho yang baru ditinggalkannya beberapa langkah.

CKLEK

Yoochun memasuki apartemen itu kembali setelah menekan password yang memang diketahuinya.

"Aaah~"

Terdengar suara yang mencurigakan di telinga Yoochun, suara tersebut berasal dari ruangan ini. Matanya menjelajahi ruangan itu dan ia tidak menemukan Yunho.

"Nnngh, Jae.."

Yoochun menoleh ke sebelah kiri, dimana suara itu sepertinya berasal. Tampak kamar mandi yang tengah tertutup rapat di hadapannya. Ia melangkah mendekati kamar mandi itu untuk memastikan.

"Oh yeaah.. fuck you, Jae.."

Matanya terbelalak setelah mendengar dengan jelas racauan seseorang saat ia menempelkan telinga kanannya di pintu kamar mandi.

"Jaejoonghh.. aah~"

OH, SHIT! Apa yang Yunho lakukan di dalam sana?! Mendesah sambil menyebut nama Jaejoong pula.

Ia tidak melihat siapapun masuk ke apartemen Yunho selain dirinya. Oh, apa mungkin...

"Neehh~ like that.. uuh.."

Bocah pervert itu pasti sedang membayangkan memasuki Jaejoong. Atau mungkin membayangkan Jaejoong mengulum miliknya. Sebagai seseorang yang _straight, _Yoochun jadi merinding. Oh walau ia _gay_ sekalipun, desahan Yunho malah terdengar menjijikkan di telinganya. Akhirnya ia tinggalkan sang direktur yang sedang bersolo karier itu. Mulutnya setia mengeluarkan umpatan seiring ia melangkah keluar menjauhi apartemen Yunho.

.

.

.

Yunho menghampiri pelataran parkir gedung apartemennya. Mencari mobil yang akan membawanya pada jawaban mengenai keanehan Jaejoong – rumah sakit. Mungkin seorang dokter muda yang memeriksa Jaejoong kemarin bisa memberitahunya.

Gaya _casual_ dengan kaos hitam dan _jeans_ biru yang dikenakannya membuat ia menjadi pusat perhatian disana, ditambah lagi wangi tubuhnya yang memancarkan feromone memabukkan bagi setiap wanita serta senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah _cool_ nya. Jung Yunho is perfect!

Mata sipit Yunho melebar kala ia sampai dimana mobilnya seharusnya diparkir tidak ada disana. Kuncinya ada padanya, kok. Tapi kenapa..

"Tuan muda.. mari saya antar. Tuan besar sudah menunggu di kantor."

Yunho berbalik cepat menoleh ke sumber suara dimana supir Lee sedang berdiri, di samping sang supir sudah terparkir manis mobil lamborghini yang biasa digunakan oleh appanya.

Ia berdecak kesal. Seharusnya ia tidak terlena hanya karena appanya tidak menghubungi sama sekali. Sedikit menyesal menyepelekan sang appa yang ternyata menghukum dirinya dengan tindakan seperti ini –menyita mobilnya dan tidak membolehkan dirinya pergi kemana saja ia ingin.

"Tapi aku ada urusan lain, ahjussi~" Yunho merajuk seperti anak kecil, tatapannya menatap supir Lee memelas meminta belas kasih (?). Namun seketika wajahnya berubah horror saat supir Lee mencoba menghubungi seseorang yang ia yakini appanya.

"Arra..arra.. aku kesana, tapi biarkan aku ganti pakaian dulu." Akhirnya Yunho menyerah.

"Baiklah, mari saya antar ke atas."

"MWO?!" Yunho berteriak kaget mendengar ucapan supir Lee barusan, "Aiissh! Demi Tuhan, Ahjussi. Aku sudah 27 tahun. Untuk apa mengantarku berganti pakaian?"

"Saya akan memastikan tuan muda benar-benar melaksanakannya."

"Aku tidak akan kabur. Namja tidak boleh menarik ucapannya kembali, kan?"

Yunho bergegas menuju apatemennya kembali untuk berganti pakaian, tak lupa ia membawa _copy_-an proposal yang diberikan Yoochun tadi.

.

.

.

Tubuh Yunho menegang kaku karena sang appa berada di depan gedung saat ia sampai di kantor. Ia membungkukkan badannya lama dan sedikit kikuk. Matanya dipejamkan bersiap menerima pukulan dari sang appa. Tapi setelah menunggu beberapa detik, kejadian mengerikan yang dipikirkannya tak kunjung terjadi. Yunho mengangkat kepalanya perlahan.

"Kau ke rumah sakit kemarin?"

"N–ne. _Maag_ ku kambuh dan..." Yunho menjawab sedikit tergagap, tidak menyangka appanya tau mengenai hal itu.

"Dokter Kang sudah memberitahuku." Setelah itu Presdir Jung menoleh ke arah supir Lee, "Aku ada pertemuan dengan presdir grup Sin Ga."

"Baik, Presdir."

Yunho mengerjapkan mata musangnya berkali-kali hingga terlihat seperti orang idiot. Membiarkan sang appa melewati dirinya yang bergegas masuk mobil.

'Appa tidak memukulku? Aku sampai takut berhadapan dengannya tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa?' batin Yunho. Yunho menyesal sudah takut.

.

.

.

Umpatan dari mulut seorang namja berjidat lebar terdengar di sepanjang koridor lantai 5 gedung utama Jung corp, seiring dengan hentakan langkah kaki yang mengarah ke suatu ruangan di lantai itu dengan pintu bertuliskan _Ruang Direktur Eksekutif._

BRAK

Sedikit kasar ia membuka pintu ruangan itu dan siap menyumpahi si penghuni ruangan, namun malah suara sang penghuni yang terdengar.

"Bagaimana bisa direktur Song membuat proposal seperti ini, Yoochun ah? Merambah bisnis baru tanpa mempedulikan _basic _Jung corp yang berbisnis di bidang properti."

Yoochun berdiri di hadapan sang direktur eksekutif seraya bersedekap. Niat 'membentak'nya sudah didahului oleh Yunho.

"Merekrut beberapa ahli pangan dari luar negeri butuh dana besar. Meminjam kepada bank hanya akan menambah hutang yang menggunung. Hotel _A_ yang terbakar saja masih dalam tahap perbaikan."

Yoochun menghela napas, sepertinya direktur Jung Yunho sudah membaca _copy_-an proposal darinya, "Ne, kita bahkan belum membayar asuransi tiap bulannya yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit."

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengkritiknya saat dia presentasi?"

Yoochun mulai emosi, kedua tangannya berkacak pinggang, "Itu rapat dewan direksi yang harusnya kau datangi, Jung Yunho yang terhormat. Aku bahkan sudah bersusah payah meng_-copy_ ini dan kau malah menyalahkanku."

SKAK MAT

Yunho terdiam di kursi empuknya, "tapi kenapa kau tak memberitahukan dari awal?" sepertinya Yunho tak mau kalah.

"Aku sudah ke apatemenmu tadi pagi, kan? Dan kau malah bersenang-senang mendesahkan nama Jaejoong sambil memanjakan _junior_-mu itu."

"MWO?! KAU MELIHATNYA?!" Yunho berdiri tiba-tiba saking terkejutnya, membayangkan dirinya menjadi objek dari penglihatan Yoochun. Yunho merasa hina.

"Oh, _Shit_! Aku tidak bernafsu melihatmu, idiot! Aku hanya mendengarnya, suaramu itu terlalu keras!"

"Brengsek!"

Makian tak henti keluar dari mulut keduanya seiring pukulan-pukulan kecil yang mereka layangkan.

.

.

.

Yunho mengurut pangkal hidungnya, merasa penat seharian ini. Berbagai macam masalah bercokol dalam pikirannya. Mulai dari proposal direktur Song, sikap aneh appanya, mobilnya yang disita, tertangkap basah bermasturbasi oleh Yoochun, dan pertengkarannya dengan namja berjidat lebar itu. Ah, jangan lupakan penyebab dari semua kejadian itu yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Kim Jaejoong.

Matanya memicing saat melihat keluar jendela mobil yang sedang ditumpanginya, sedikit tak yakin dengan penglihatannya, tapi ia langsung yakin karena sosok itu begitu bersinar di malam hari –Kim Jaejoong.

Punggung sosok cantik itu tampak berjalan di seberang jalan kecil. Yunho meminta supir Lee memperlambat mobil itu agar tidak terlalu cepat saat melewati Jaejoong dan bisa melihat wajah namja cantik itu dengan jelas. Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati raut berbeda yang tak pernah dilihatnya. Sorot mata yang tidak menampakkan emosi sama sekali.

Oh, ada seorang nenek terjatuh di hadapan namja cantik itu. Dilihatnya Jaejoong membantu nenek itu berdiri dan memungut beberapa bahan makanan yang dijatuhkan sang nenek. Jaejoong bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya seraya membawa dua plastik milik sang nenek di kedua tangannya. Dan Yunho lebih tekejut lagi saat Jaejoong menggendong nenek itu di punggungnya.

Yunho hampir saja membuka pintu mobil ketika menerima panggilan telepon dari sang appa. Diurungkan niatnya itu karena sang appa sudah menyuruhnya pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Melihat kembali namja cantik yang sudah tidak ada dalam pandangannya.

Tidak bisa! Ia tidak mungkin pulang dengan dihantui rasa penasaran.

.

.

.

Tibalah Yunho di rumah sakit yang kemarin didatanginya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah mantap mencoba mencari sosok jangkung yang memeriksa Jaejoong kemarin. Saking terburu-buru, Yunho bahkan tidak menyapa dokter Kang yang dilewatinya.

Ia berbelok di suatu koridor yang sepi dan memasang wajah lega kala dokter Shim yang ia cari sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Dokter Shim. Kau benar dokter Shim Changmin, kan?"

Sosok jangkung berbaju serba putih itu berhenti tepat di hadapan Yunho. Mata bambinya menatap intens sosok di hadapannya, mencoba mengingat siapa namja itu.

"Masih ingat dengan Kim Jaejoong, pasien yang kubawa kemarin?" Yunho menatap Changmin penuh harap, "bagaimana keadaannya? Kemarin namja itu meninggalkanku yang tertidur begitu saja."

Mendengar ucapan Yunho membuat Changmin menatap tajam namja bertubuh atletis itu, "kau keluarganya? Apa kau kerabat dekatnya?"

Yunho mengernyit samar.

"Kau hanya seseorang yang kebetulan membawanya yang hampir tertabrak mobil. Tidak berhak tau."

"A-aku hanya ingin tau keadaannya, dokter."

"Jaejoong ssi baik-baik saja."

Mata Yunho berkilat marah, "apa maksudmu dengan baik-baik saja? Jaejoong terus memegangi kepalanya dan sikapnya jadi berbeda. Kau tidak tau—"

"Lalu kau tau apa?" pertanyaan Changmin membuat Yunho terdiam tak berkutik. "Semenit lagi kau menahanku, sama saja kau sudah mengurangi 50 persen harapan hidup pasienku. Permisi."

Dokter itu berjalan menjauh setelah menatap Yunho tajam, membuat Yunho mengernyit heran dengan sikap Changmin. Siapa itu Changmin? Kenapa seolah menyembunyikan keadaan Jaejoong?

T to the B to the C

a/n: lagi-lagi YunJae nya dikit. Maaf ya. Soal adegan antara HoMin di akhir itu nggak maksud mengarah ke MinJae lho ya. Hanya menyesuaikan dengan alur cerita.

Balasan review :

akiramia44 : hidup YunJae! Terima kasih dukungannya, terima kasih reviewnya

AprilianyArdeta : iya, jaemma disini begitu.. berdoa agar appanya Yun berubah ya. Soal yg mesan JJ nggak disebutkan karena takut reader nggak suka. Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

Cherry bloosom: maafkan saya soal Jiyool, karena ini memang bukan YunJaeMin family. Changmin udah nongol tuh. terima kasih reviewnya ^^

Jaenna : YooSu mengucapkan terima kasih karena kamu suka mereka. Tadi mereka sampein ke aku. Teka-teki akan terjawab seiring perkembangan zaman #plak . terima kasih reviewnya ^^

JonginDO : hilang ingatan? Itu sangat rumit, otak saya pas-pasan untuk sampai berimajinasi kesana. Mian, ne. terima kasih reviewnya ^^

kim anna : maafkan saya *bow untuk ke depannya ada banyak, kok. terima kasih reviewnya ^^

ruixi1: sip ini dilanjut. terima kasih reviewnya ^^

ShinJiWoo920202 : maksudnya namja yang dilayani Jaejae ya? Jika bukan tokoh penting, jadinya no name. Terima kasih atas reviewnya. ^^

Sunees Boo: terima kasih dukungannya. terima kasih reviewnya ^^

YUNJAEbaby69 : kurang panjang? Tapi 'keras' nggak? #plak mau dong ikutan nabok bibir joongie eomma~ terus berdoa untuk bersatunya YunJae ya. Terima kasih dukungan dan terima kasih reviewnya. ^^

terima kasih sudah review, fav ataupun follow


	4. Chapter 4 - I Wanna Hold You

Title: Try My Love – I Wanna Hold You

Rate: M

Genre: Romance. Drama

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin and other. Cast lain menyusul seiring perkembangan zaman.

Disclaimer: Yunho milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong milik Yunho. Saya milik Yunho.

Pairing: nantinya YunJae. Kayaknya YooSu juga ada

Warning: OOC (Bitchy!Jae). BL. Typo. Alur berantakan. Vulgar.

Note: kritik dan saran diizinkan. NO BASH! Karena akun ini milik Ai CassiEast saudara saya.

a/n: Harap membaca warning lebih dulu! Karena ff ini mungkin akan menjijikkan dengan bahasa yang sangat vulgar. Jika tidak suka karakter Jaejoong, silakan abaikan ff ini. Terima kasih.

Maaf soal alur yang lambat karena memang saya inginnya kayak drama-drama di TV getooo.. nanti alurnya saya sesuaikan sebisa mungkin agar tidak terlalu lambat.

.

[Try My Love]

.

"Anakku, manager Park Yoochun yang akan mengurus pertemuan nanti malam." Ucap salah seorang direktur dengan nada bangga sambil mengelus puncak kepala Yoochun yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sang direktur yang hampir berumur setengah abad itu menyunggingkan senyumnya pada rekan kerja sekaligus teman lama yang berada di sebelah Yoochun.

Yoochun masih membungkuk pertanda hormat selepas kepergian teman lama appanya yang juga dikenalnya.

"Reservasi restoran _Ellè_. Katakan pada eomma-mu, ne."

Yoochun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap intens sang appa yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Dibalasnya senyum itu saat merasakan tepukan pelan di bahunya dari appanya.

"Appa, soal skandal itu, aku minta maaf."

"Gwaenchana. Kembalilah bekerja." Kembali direktur Park menyunggingkan senyum dan berlalu pergi dari ruangan manajerial perusahaan itu.

Senyum Yoochun semakin lebar. Restoran itu adalah restoran favorit eommanya. Salah satu bukti bahwa sang appa menyayangi eommanya. Keraguan yang sempat menghampirinya hilang begitu saja.

"YAH!"

Yoochun sontak menutup kedua telinganya ketika mendengar suara melengking tepat di samping telinga kanannya. Pandangannya dari sang appa yang mulai menjauh dialihkan ke arah sumber suara dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati seseorang yang baru saja berteriak adalah Junsu.

"Ka – "

"Aku sudah lelah mengikutimu dari tadi untuk meminta maaf dan kau selalu saja menghindar. Mencoba mempermainkanku, eoh?!" Potong Junsu cepat masih dengan suara melengkingnya. "Sekarang aku minta maaf dan aku sudah tidak berhutang maaf lagi padamu, ne." Lanjutnya kemudian seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Secepat kilat Junsu berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Yoochun, Yoochun bahkan belum sempat membalas perkataan namja imut itu.

Sang manager berdecak pelan melihat keanehan sikap Junsu, permintaan maaf yang aneh menurutnya. Ia sedikit meringis ketika mengingat usaha Junsu sedari tadi pagi mengikutinya dan mencoba berbicara padanya. Bukannya ia mempermainkan namja itu, tapi ia benar-benar sangat sibuk tadi sehingga secara tak langsung mengabaikan Junsu.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Junsu mendapati Jaejoong merenung memeluk lututnya di balik sofa seperti kemarin malam. Membuatnya menatap iba sahabatnya sejak senior high school itu. Namja cantik itu bahkan tidak membukakan pintu untuknya yang sudah mengetuk beberapa kali, tanpa kesulitan berarti ia membuka pintu yang tidak dikunci itu.

Junsu memaksakan senyum malaikatnya sebelum berucap riang, "Hyung, aku datang. Aku dapat stroberi dari teman kerjaku, lho. Senangnyaa~ tapi aku tidak tau harus diapakan."

Tak ada pergerakan berarti dari Jaejoong saat Junsu meletakkan 1 kantong plastik berisi buah berwarna kemerahan itu di atas meja. Ia dudukkan dirinya di sofa panjang berwarna pastel sambil meneliti keadaan buah stroberi di dalam plastik itu.

"Tempo hari aku menerima saran dari seseorang dan kurasa aku berhutang budi padanya. Menurutmu bagaimana, hyung?"

"Bagaimana kalau _strawberry short cake_?"

Junsu menoleh cepat ke arah Jaejoong yang sudah dalam posisi berdiri.

"Kau bisa memberikan kue itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih." Jaejoong berjalan ke arah dapur, memakai apron motif bunga yang sebelumnya ia sampirkan di gantungan dekat lemari piring.

Junsu mengambil buah-buahan itu dan mengikuti Jaejoong, "Hyung yang buatkan, ne. Aku kan tidak bisa." pintanya seraya memberikan stroberi-stroberi itu kepada Jaejoong.

Tampak Jaejoong sibuk mempersiapkan peralatan memasak dan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan. Namja cantik itu memang tidak menjawab, tapi pergerakan dari Jaejoong membuktikan bahwa namja itu mau membantunya, kan?

Kejadian tadi siang terus terngiang di kepalanya, saat Changmin menceritakan bahwa kemungkinan alasan Jaejoong jadi seperti ini karena kemarin sore Jaejoong hampir tertabrak truk berwarna putih, salah satu bagian dari masa lalu namja cantik itu yang mungkin tak ingin diingatnya. Junsu sangat paham perasaan Jaejoong, bagaimana namja cantik itu ingin melupakannya tapi seolah dipaksa muncul dan kembali menghancurkan hidupnya.

Junsu memandang intens Jaejoong yang memunggunginya. Begini lebih baik, daripada Jaejoong terus menerus berperilaku seperti mayat hidup. Dilihatnya tangan namja cantik itu bergerak cekatan layaknya profesional, terkadang bersiul seolah menikmati kegiatan favoritnya itu.

"Aku sudah meminta maaf pada manager. Rasanya sangat lega."

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Junsu, "Bagus kalau begitu." Timpal Jaejoong dengan muka datarnya.

"Kau terlihat tidak senang, tersenyumlah sedikit, hyung."

"Kau sudah makan malam? Sekalian aku buatkan tofu stew, kau mau?"

"Ne." Jawab Junsu disertai helaan napas. Ia tersenyum miris, betapa ia merindukan senyum namja cantik itu. Sudah tidak dilihatnya selama beberapa tahun ini. Hanya sesekali melihat senyum itu saat Jaejoong melayani nafsu bejat para pelanggannya. Dan Junsu sangat tidak suka.

'_Jagalah Jae hyung. Karena mungkin hanya kita yang ia punya.'_

Mungkin Changmin memang benar.

.

.

.

"Ada apa, Junsu ah?" Yunho tersenyum ketika Junsu masuk ke ruangannya menjelang istirahat makan siang, menanyakan maksud kedatangan namja itu.

Ditanyai seperti itu membuat Junsu sedikit salah tingkah. Haruskah ia jujur?

"Jeosonghamnida. Saat menemui direktur di taman waktu itu, saya belum tau."

Bukannya menanggapi, Yunho malah tertawa. Junsu terkejut mendengar tawa dari sang direktur yang sedang duduk di kursi empuknya itu. Namja di hadapannya ini suka sekali tertawa sepertinya, sesuatu yang tidak lucupun ditertawakan.

Yunho beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri Junsu, "Yah! Tidak usah terlalu resmi seperti itu. Usia kita tidak beda jauh. Panggil saja Yunho hyung."

"Ye? Mana bisa begitu?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Hmm, di tanganmu itu apa?" tanya Yunho penasaran karena ia merasa mencium bau manis dan segar yang tidak ada sebelum Junsu datang. Apa itu berasal dari kotak polos tertutup berukuran sedang yang dibawa Junsu?

"O – oh, ini.. untuk direktur. Terima kasih atas sarannya tempo hari."

Yunho menerima kotak itu, "Jadi kau sudah minta maaf pada Yoochun? Baguslah kalau begitu. Terima kasih, ne."

"Eoh, apa ini? Pernyataan cinta?"

Yunho dan Junsu menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang ternyata adalah Yoochun.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat. Jangan menyimpulkan seenaknya." Junsu menampik dengan heboh.

"Aku hanya bertanya... kenapa kau mesti sewot?" Balas Yoochun tak kalah heboh.

"Tidak, kok. Kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan, manager Park."

Yunho tak mempedulikan pertengkaran kecil Junsu dan Yoochun. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan membuka kotak dari Junsu untuknya.

"WOAAAAH~"

Mendengar sang direktur berseru heboh membuat Junsu dan Yoochun memandang Yunho. Mata musang Yunho berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat mainan baru. Junsu ingin sekali tertawa tapi rasanya tidak sopan menertawakan atasannya itu. Sementara Yoochun memutar bola matanya malas karena sudah terbiasa melihat Yunho bertingkah _absurd_.

"Dia sangat suka stroberi. Rayuanmu boleh juga."

"Sudah kubilang ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat, manager Park. Aku memberikannya sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

Yunho terlihat senang memakan _strawberry short cake _di dalam kotak itu, menikmati sensasi manis dari cake bercampur segar dari stroberi dan lembutnya krim yang terpadu dengan sangat pas di lidahnya. Sempurna.

"Ini sangat enak~" seru Yunho.

Yoochun berdecak pelan melihat senyum Junsu. Berlebihan sekali Yunho itu. Hanya karena ada 'stroberi' nya, ia memuji kue dari Junsu.

"Yah, jangan senang dulu." Ujar Yoochun kemudian ia menghampiri Yunho yang masih dengan semangat menikmati kue itu, "Hyung, biar kucoba."

Yunho berhenti menggerakkan tangannya menyuap cake ketika mendengar ucapan Yoochun. Sedangkan Yoochun terkejut bukan main karena cake itu sudah habis tersisa. Apa seenak itu?

Junsu meringis pelan melihatnya. Ia belum sempat mencicipinya, tapi sang direktur malah menghabiskan cake itu seenak jidatnya. Jaejoong harus membuatkan lagi untuknya!

"Ini, kau mau?" Yunho mencolek krim dari sudut bibirnya, menyodorkannya ke arah Yoochun.

"Shireo! Menjijikkan!" tolak Yoochun mentah-mentah

Yunho tertawa geli, "Gomawo, kuenya enak sekali Junsu ah. Dimana kau membelinya?"

"Tidak ada di toko manapun, direktur. Temanku yang membuatnya."

"Jinjja? Ini benar-benar sangat enak. Temanmu itu pasti _chef_ profesional. Dimana ia bekerja? Hotel? Restoran?"

"Aniya. Dia salah satu koki di cafe kecil dekat tempat tinggalku. Meskipun begitu, masakannya tak kalah dari restoran bintang lima."

Yunho menggeleng tak percaya. Sebagai anak yang terlahir dari keluarga kaya, ia hanya tau bahwa makanan enak berasal dari restoran mahal dan dibuat oleh _chef_ profesional. Tak menyangka jika koki dari cafe kecil bisa membuat makanan seenak itu.

"Waah, yeoja itu sangat hebat."

"Dia bukan yeoja, tapi namja."

"Mwo? Woaaah~ daebak!" Yunho tak henti-hentinya memuji.

"Dia terbiasa memasak karena hidup sendiri sejak lulus dari senior high school. Rekanku di divisi yang sama juga pandai memasak sedari kecil. Pengalaman adalah guru yang terbaik, bukan?" jelas Junsu.

Yunho manggut-manggut menyetujui ucapan Junsu, namun tiba-tiba ia menoleh cepat ke arah Yoochun. Sesuatu terlintas begitu saja di otaknya.

"Kau tau apa yang kupikirkan?" tanya Yunho dan dibalas anggukan oleh Yoochun.

Junsu mengernyit tak mengerti maksud dua orang yang sedang berhadapan itu, "ada apa?"

"Ah, kau tidak akan mengerti urusan orang dewasa." Yoochun menanggapi.

"Yah! Aku sudah dewasa, umurku 26 tahun." Junsu membalas heboh dan terjadi lagi pertengkaran kecil dari kedua namja itu.

.

.

.

Supir Lee melihat Yunho dari kaca depan mobil, namun tetap fokus menyetir mobil yang melaju di jalanan seoul malam itu. Dilihatnya direktur eksekutif yang sedang duduk di kursi belakang mobil tersenyum terus sedari tadi, bahkan sesekali bersiul.

"Sepertinya Anda sangat senang, Tuan muda."

"Ne, ahjussi. Aku berencana mengajukan proposal tandingan direktur Song, dan aku yakin appa akan senang. Kolaborasi antara aku dan Yoochun, ide yang benar-benar cemerlang, ahjussi." Ujar Yunho berbangga diri. Ia menjelaskan secara rinci proposal itu meski Lee ahjussi tidak tau menau mengenai perusahaan.

Mobil itu menepi di sebuah _minimarket_. Yunho keluar dari mobil setelah meminta Lee ahjussi menunggu sebentar. Kemudian memasuki _minimarket_ itu dan membeli beberapa makanan dan minuman titipan eommanya dengan cekatan. Saat mencapai kasir, dilihatnya seseorang yang terasa familiar sedang menuju _minimarket_. Sosok itu memakai pakaian serba hitam dengan topi di atas kepalanya. Meski begitu, hidung lancip dan _cherry lips_ di wajahnya cukup membuktikan bahwa orang itu benar-benar Yunho kenal – Kim Jaejoong.

Setelah membayar dengan beberapa lembar won, dengan cepat Yunho keluar dari _minimarket_ dan menghadang Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak ke _pub_ malam ini?"

Jaejoong mendongak melihat seseorang yang lebih tinggi berada di hadapannya, "Bukan urusanmu, Jung." Jawabnya disertai senyum menantang.

Ck, Jaejoong kembali seperti yang Yunho kenal. Liar.

"Selain di pub, kau juga bekerja di _Evergreen cafe_, apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Apakah kau perlu tau, Tuan Jung?" Jaejoong bertanya balik, masih dengan senyum menantang, "Menyingkirlah, kau menghalangi jalanku."

Jaejoong mencoba melewati Yunho namun Yunho tak mengindahkan. Ia malah merentangkan kedua tangannya. Belum puas bertemu dengan mawar berduri incarannya. Jarang-jarang kan bertemu selain di pub? Lagipula, ia harus mendapat jawaban mengenai keanehan Jaejoong di depan rumah sakit tempo hari. Berusaha mengulur waktu sebaik mungkin.

"Tidak masalah kau tidak mau memberitahu. Secepatnya aku akan tau karena aku akan melakukan survey pasar. Dan kau harus berterima kasih karena _Evergreen cafe_ menjadi targetnya."

Jaejoong bersedekap, "Ohya? Terima kasih kalau begitu."

"Tidak sekarang, Kim Jaejoong. Besok saja ucapkan terima kasihnya. Akan lebih bagus bila kita bercinta."

"Benarkah?" Jaejoong mendekati Yunho, mempertipis jarak mereka. "Kutunggu dengan senang hati." Ucapnya seraya membelai dada bidang Yunho dengan gerakan menggoda.

"Bye." Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya kemudian meninggalkan Yunho.

Yunho berbalik cepat. Matanya memicing menatap intens Jaejoong yang memasuki _minimarket_.

.

.

.

Niatnya tadi ingin menunggu Jaejoong di depan _minimarket_. Tapi namja cantik itu lama sekali dan akhirnya Yunho menyerah dan langsung pulang. Lagipula sang eomma menunggu titipannya.

"Aku pulang."

Seorang yeoja yang masih terlihat cantik di umur 45 tahun itu menghampiri Yunho dengan langkah anggunnya. Memeluk anak semata wayangnya dengan erat.

"Appa dimana?" tanya Yunho seraya memberikan kantong plastik kepada sang eomma.

Istri dari presdir Jung itu memeriksa makanan dan minuman titipannya, "Dia sedang menemui klien."

"Dia menyuruhku tinggal disini sementara dia berkeliaran seenaknya. Menyebalkan." Gerutu Yunho, tangannya berkacak pinggang.

"Kau tidak senang tinggal bersama eomma?"

Yunho merangkul leher sang eomma yang sedang duduk di sofa itu dari belakang, "Aniya, eomma. Tidak seperti itu. Aku hanya kesal karena appa berlebihan sekali menghukumku."

"Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa dia seperti itu karena memikirkan keadaanmu? Kau selalu lupa dengan kesehatanmu sendiri saking sibuknya bekerja."

"Benarkah?" Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang eomma. "Aku tidak merasa begitu. Apalagi appa menyuruh Lee ahjussi menjagaku, seperti anak kecil saja."

"Dia tau bahwa kau tidak mungkin melawan Lee ahjussi. Percayalah dia sangat menyayangimu, Yunho ah."

"Dia tidak mungkin menghamili pelacur jika benar-benar menyayangiku dan eomma."

"JUNG YUNHO!"

Yunho terkesiap. Belum pernah eommanya berteriak seperti ini padanya.

"Jangan bicarakan itu lagi, Yunho ah." Pinta nyonya Jung.

"Ne. Mianhae, eomma."

Sedikit menyesal Yunho membuat eommanya seperti ini. Seharusnya ia bisa menjaga perasaan sang eomma dengan tidak mengungkit lagi masalah itu. Akhirnya, ia beranjak dari sofa dan memilih pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kau tidak tau, Yunho ah."

.

.

.

Sedikit-sedikit lama-lama menjadi bukit (?). Peribahasa itu sepertinya sangat menginspirasi direktur eksekutif Jung Yunho. Proposal direktur Song yang terlanjur diterima bisa diperbaiki sedikit demi sedikit. Untuk membuat 'sesuatu' yang 'besar' dimulai dari hal-hal yang kecil, kan?

Boleh saja merambah bisnis baru, meski Jung corp termasuk salah satu perusahaan terbesar di bidang properti, bukan berarti bisnis kuliner yang akan digeluti bisa sukses begitu saja. Akhirnya dengan bantuan Yoochun, Yunho memulai dengan survey pasar terlebih dahulu. Melakukan observasi apa saja makanan maupun minuman yang diminati masyarakat sekarang ini. Sedangkan Yoochun menyebarkan kuisioner mengenai masak-memasak yang wajib diisi oleh setiap pegawai di kantor pusat.

Yunho menghampiri Yoochun yang sedang menyampaikan ide perusahaan di ruangan divisi personalia. Yoochun melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan baik.

"Kim Junsu. Setelah ini ikutlah denganku. Ada beberapa urusan." Yoochun mengakhiri presentasi tak resmi itu.

Junsu mencebilkan bibirnya sementara Yunho tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan Yoochun. Namja berjidat lebar itu senang sekali mengerjai orang.

Yoochun meninggalkan ruangan diikuti Junsu yang terus komat-kamit tidak jelas. Kedua namja itu menghampiri Yunho di depan ruangan.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras, Yoochun ah."

"Bagaimana denganmu, hyung? Apa kau sudah memulai survey?"

Yunho berbisik di telinga Yoochun.

"Aaah, ide yang bagus. Sekali dayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui." Yoochun menyeringai.

.

.

.

"Ada apa, manager Park?" Junsu akhirnya bertanya karena benar-benar penasaran. Yoochun hanya menyuruhnya mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi tanpa menjelaskan apapun. Apa namja cassanova itu belum memaafkannya makanya sengaja mengerjainya seperti ini? Cih, kekanakan.

"Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan direktur Park, appaku."

"Mwo?" Junsu menghentikan langkahnya. Firasatnya buruk, apa setelah ini ia akan dipecat? Oh, nooo!

"Kenapa berhenti? Ruangan di belokan koridor itu adalah ruangan appaku, sebentar lagi sampai. Cepatlah, aku banyak urusan." Perintah Yoochun sambil menatap Junsu tajam.

Ditatap seperti itu membuat nyali Junsu tambah menciut, "Baiklah."

Yoochun berdecak pelan sebelum tersenyum geli melihat Junsu yang malah berjalan mendahuluinya. Tak menyangka ada namja selucu itu. Eh, apa baru saja ia memujinya? Ckckck.

.

.

.

Istirahat makan siang. Waktu yang sangat tepat memulai survey pasar. Tentu saja target pertama Yunho adalah _Evergreen cafe._ Ia jadi tidak sabar.

Kleneng. Kleneng (?)

Bunyi lonceng yang terdengar saat membuka pintu kaca _Evergreen cafe_ terasa lebih indah kala ia memasuki cafe itu. Matanya sibuk mencari meja kosong yang tersedia, ramainya pengunjung yang datang membuat Yunho sedikit kesulitan. Ini jam makan siang, sudah sepantasnya cafe ramai.

Ia mengamati makanan dan minuman yang tersaji di atas meja-meja itu. Cafe ini sepertinya tidak mengusung tema khusus ketika dibangun. Makanan yang dilihatnya bercampur antara makanan berat (?) dan makanan ringan.

Sengaja kesini sekalian makan siang malah tidak dapat meja kosong, ia merasa tidak beruntung. Tapi, bukankah karena Jaejoong kau kesini, Jung Yunho? Ah itu juga alasannya. Lalu kemana namja cantik itu? Ia hanya melihat orang-orang berseragam pelayan –seperti yang dikenakan Jaejoong tempo hari berseliweran.

Namja bermata sipit itu melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri cafe lebih dalam menuju sudut ruangan sebelah kiri yang cukup sepi, terdapat suatu tangga menuju lantai atas di ujung tikungan sana. Ah, ia pernah melihatnya sekali – saat mengunjungi _Phantom pub_, namun tak pernah berniat menaiki tangga itu karena banyaknya _bitch _menjijikkan yang pasti akan mencoba menggodanya. Daripada _bitch-bitch _itu jatuh digelindingkan olehnya, lebih baik ia tidak mendekati tangga itu.

Namun karena sekarang ia cukup penasaran – ditambah lagi tidak ada bitch yang mungkin mengganggunya, ia ingin tau apakah lantai atas tidak digunakan saat tempat ini menjadi _Evergreen cafe_? Karena tidak ada siapapun yang lewat.

"Panas.."

Yunho mengernyit, merasa mendengar suara seseorang yang entah berasal darimana. Retina matanya menangkap pintu hitam yang sedikit terbuka di dekat tangga. Apakah berasal dari sana? Ia mendekati pintu itu, tak lagi peduli pada lantai atas.

"Seperti terbakar.."

Ia semakin jelas mendengar suara yang terasa familiar itu saat mengintip di balik pintu hitam, dapat ia lihat seseorang sedang memasukkan kepalanya di dalam lemari es dan betapa terkejutnya ia karena orang itu adalah Jaejoong. meski ia hanya melihat tampak samping dari namja cantik itu. Ck, hal bodoh apa yang dilakukannya?

"..appo.."

Senyum geli yang sempat terukir di bibir hati itu perlahan menghilang. Ia pasang baik-baik telinganya demi mendengar suara seperti lirihan itu.

"Tidak ada obat luka untukku? Aku butuh.. obat luka itu.."

Yunho mencoba menelan ludah, entah kenapa rasanya sulit. Perlahan ia memegang dada sebelah kirinya, disitu sesuatu berdetak sangat cepat tak terkendali dan sedikit menyesakkannya. Kedua paru-parunya seolah tak berfungsi mengambil oksigen untuk sekedar melegakan rasa sesak itu.

Yunho menggeleng keras, mencoba menghalau rasa yang sempat hinggap tadi. Membuang jauh-jauh pikiran bahwa ia menjadi seperti ini karena Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong shi."

Yunho menjauh dari pintu itu ketika ada seseorang yang datang. Ia merapatkan dirinya pada dinding di dekat tangga, nafasnya perlahan-lahan stabil setelah sebelumnya ia merasa gelisah seperti pencuri – mencuri dengar.

"Kau sudah datang, Jung Yunho?"

Mata musang itu melebar seketika mendengar suara merdu itu dari balik punggungnya. Ia akan berbalik namun sesuatu menahan pergerakannya.

GREP

"Bagaimana hasil surveynya, hm?"

Lagi, Yunho berusaha menelan ludahnya karena merasa gugup. Kini ia harus menghadapi Jaejoong sebagaimana biasanya, tapi keadaan namja cantik yang tadi berbanding terbalik dengan sekarang tidak bisa membuat Yunho berpikir jernih.

Suasananya menjadi hening. Yunho belum berniat menjawab. Dapat ia rasakan detak jantung dari seseorang di balik punggungnya, detak jantung yang seirama dengannya. Begitu cepat dan terdengar menyenangkan.

"Lepaskan, Jaejoong." pinta Yunho pelan.

"Wae? Bukankah kita akan bercinta?" Jaejoong berbisik tepat di telinga kanan Yunho.

Direktur eksekutif Jung corps itu mulai resah. Ia sudah tidak tahan mengetahui sesuatu yang sangat ingin diketahuinya dari namja yang sedang memeluknya ini.

"Bisakah kau jawab pertanyaanku? Apa yang terjadi denganmu di depan rumah sakit?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu terlontar juga setelah Yunho benar-benar merasa gemas, ia tak mengindahkan ajakan bercinta dari Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau ingin tau?"

Yunho tersentak. Benar juga. kenapa? Kenapa ia sangat ingin tau itu? Ia juga tak tau jawabannya. Selama ini yang ia inginkan hanya tubuh Jaejoong, tidak lebih. Yunho harus tau batas itu.

"Karena aku menginginkanmu." Yunho menjawab asal.

"Menginginkanku? Lebih baik kita bercinta sa –"

Yunho berbalik cepat. Melepas paksa rangkulan tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggam lengan kiri namja cantik itu.

"Berhenti bicara dan jawab saja pertanyaanku!" seru Yunho.

DEG

Jaejoong terkejut tiba-tiba Yunho berbalik dan berteriak seperti itu.

Begitu pula Yunho, namun ia lebih tertarik dengan wajah terkejut Jaejoong dan sesuatu seperti luka sobek di sudut bibir ranum namja cantik itu. Ia memandangnya intens. Ditatap seperti itu membuat Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Bayangan Jaejoong yang berkeluh kesah di lemari es berputar di memori otaknya. Inikah luka yang dimaksud Jaejoong?

Tanpa sadar Yunho melepas tangan Jaejoong dan namja cantik itu langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

"Saya datang, hyungnim." Ujar Jaejoong setelah memasuki suatu ruangan di lantai atas Evergreen cafe, kemudian menutup pintu kokoh berbahan kayu itu. Dipandanginya seseorang yang dipanggilnya hyungnim itu sedang beranjak dari kursi putarnya di balik meja.

Namja itu melangkah perlahan mendekati Jaejoong yang tengah menunduk.

"Kau tau, aku paling tidak suka kalau pelacurku tidak memberi alasan mengapa tidak datang."

Jaejoong mengangguk paham.

"Karena itu.." Daesuk, namja yang dipanggil hyungnim itu menyentuh luka di sudut bibir Jaejoong dengan ibu jari tangan kanannya, "ini.. kulakukan bukan tanpa alasan."

"Semua pria yang ingin 'menyentuhmu' jadi murka karena kau tidak ada. Aku jadi merasa kesal." Desis namja itu setelah menjauhkan tangannya dari bibir Jaejoong.

"Joseonghamnida, hyungnim."

"Masih ada 4 jam lagi. Jam 10 malam nanti, pesta dimulai. Dan kau bintang utamanya. Temuilah dokter Shim untuk mengembalikan wajah cantikmu itu." titah Daesuk seraya memberikan beberapa lembar won yang diambilnya dari kantong jasnya.

.

.

.

Selembut mungkin Changmin menempelkan kapas beralkohol pada sudut cherry lips Jaejoong, namun Jaejoong tetap meringis, membuat Changmin menarik kembali kapas itu.

"Gwaenchana, lanjutkan saja." Lirih Jaejoong seraya mengangguk berusaha meyakinkan namja yang sedang duduk dihadapannya itu.

"Dia benar-benar tempramental."

"Tidak, itu semua kesalahanku." Jaejoong menyangkal, tidak menyetujui ucapan Changmin.

"Terus saja membelanya, hyung. Sudah kubilang berhenti bekerja dengan Seo Daesuk itu! Aku bisa menghidupimu!" Changmin berujar kesal. Mata bambinya menatap tajam Jaejoong. Dibuangnya kapas beralkohol itu ke lantai demi mengekspresikan rasa kesalnya.

"Aku rasa kita tidak ada komitmen apapun hingga kau harus menghidupiku." Balas Jaejoong tenang.

Changmin berdecak samar. Jaejoong selalu berhasil membuatnya tidak bisa membalas perkataannya, "maksudku bukan seperti itu. Aku bisa mencarikan –"

"Terima kasih." Jaejoong memotong cepat ucapan Changmin seraya memberikan beberapa lembar won kepada namja jangkung itu.

"Berapa kali kubilang aku tidak butuh uangmu."

"Itu dari hyungnim."

Benar, kan? Changmin lagi-lagi dibuat tak berkutik.

"Changmin ah."

Changmin mendongak, melihat ke arah Jaejoong yang sudah beranjak dari ranjang pasien.

"Seseorang yang membawaku ke rumah sakit waktu itu, apa yang dia katakan?"

"Tidak ada." Changmin menunduk setelah itu menatap Jaejoong lagi yang tak mengatakan apapun dan langsung pergi.

Changmin berdecak lagi. Kenapa Jaejoong menanyakan namja itu? Namja yang baru-baru ini diketahuinya adalah pasien dokter Kang. Dan lagi, kenapa ia mesti berbohong segala?

T to the B to the C

Balasan review :

akiramia44 : Jung Yunho pinter kok, hehe. Akhirnya ada reader yang mengerti soal dikitnya YunJae.. hehe. Terima kasih dukungannya. Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

Arin : maaf soal alur yang lambat, ne. Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

azahra88 : teka-teki akan terjawab seiring perkembangan zaman. Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

Jaenna : iya, kalo banyak yg ketebak berarti FF ini tamat. Hehe. Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

JonginDO : banyak konflik lain soalnya. Hehe. Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

shipper89 : teka-teki akan terjawab seiring perkembangan zaman. Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

Sunees Boo : emang kurang panjang ya? Sesuaikan sama subjudulnya sih. Hehe. Soal YunJae diusahain diperbanyak. Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

YUNJAEbaby69 : pemikiran saya sama kayak Jaejoong, coba aja tanya dia soal yang keras keras (?) #eh .. teka-teki akan terjawab seiring perkembangan zaman. Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

terima kasih sudah review, fav ataupun follow


	5. Chapter 5 - I'm Sorry

Title: Try My Love – I'm Sorry

Rate: M

Genre: Romance. Drama

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin and other. Cast lain menyusul seiring perkembangan zaman.

Disclaimer: Yunho milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong milik Yunho. Saya milik Yunho.

Pairing: nantinya YunJae. Kayaknya YooSu juga ada. A litte bit HyunJae

Warning: OOC (Bitchy!Jae). BL. Typo. Alur berantakan. Vulgar.

Note: kritik dan saran diizinkan. NO BASH! Karena akun ini milik Ai CassiEast saudara saya.

a/n: Harap membaca warning lebih dulu! Karena ff ini mungkin akan menjijikkan dengan bahasa yang sangat vulgar. Jika tidak suka karakter Jaejoong, silakan abaikan ff ini. Terima kasih.

Maaf soal alur yang lambat karena memang saya inginnya kayak drama-drama di TV getooo.. nanti alurnya saya sesuaikan sebisa mungkin agar tidak terlalu lambat.

Ohiya saya apdet cepet kaaaan~ #bangga

.

[Try My Love]

.

"Hyuuuung."

Junsu berteriak seperti kesetanan ketika menemukan keadaan pintu depan rumah Jaejoong tidak terkunci di pagi hari. Memasuki rumah bergaya minimalis itu dengan tergesa dan langsung mencari keberadaan sang pemilik rumah. Pasalnya namja cantik itu semalam tak ada saat ia berkunjung.

"Kau sudah di rumah? Syukurlah." Junsu bernafas lega mendapati Jaejoong sedang berbaring sambil memainkan rambut dari boneka _barbie_ di ranjang kamar tidurnya. Ia menghampiri namja cantik itu dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kau mencariku?"

Junsu mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, "Ne, dari semalam. Tadinya aku ingin meminta saranmu tapi kau tak ada. Biasanya jam 1 kau sudah pulang."

"Mianhae."

Junsu cemberut mendengar balasan Jaejoong yang terdengar lemah dan tidak semangat. Dan lagi namja cantik itu terus saja memainkan boneka berpinggang ramping berambut pirang seolah mengabaikan kehadirannya.

"Gwaencanha, hyung?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk membuat Junsu bingung

"Sudah lama sekali tidak melihatmu main boneka. Kau mulai mengoleksi lagi?"Akhirnya Junsu mencari topik pembicaraan lain ketika dilihatnya Jaejoong hanya fokus pada boneka itu.

"Ani. Ini hadiah."

Singkat dan padat. Apa Jaejoong tak senang dengan kedatangannya? Biasanya namja cantik itu menanggapi.

"Junsu ah."

"Ne?"Junsu mengangguk antusias karena kini Jaejoong memanggil setelah hening beberapa saat. Jika sudah seperti itu, Junsu merasa dibutuhkan dan ia senang.

"Ada seseorang yang sudah sebulan ini mengejarku, tanpa memesanku melalui Daesuk hyungnim atau Haebin noona." Ujar Jaejoong sambil terus menatap boneka di tangannya dengan intens.

Tangan Junsu terkepal erat, buku-buku jarinya memutih, "Jangan bicara lagi, hyung."Ia menatap tajam Jaejoong, "Lalu kenapa? Dia tetaplah pria hidung belang yang hanya menginginkan tubuhmu, kan?!"

Junsu merebut boneka di tangan Jaejoong, emosinya semakin memuncak karena Jaejoong tidak menanggapinya dan masih fokus dengan boneka itu.

PRAK

"Jangan bicarakan ini lagi denganku." Pinta Junsu tegas setelah melempar boneka _barbie_ itu ke lantai dan langsung berlalu meninggalkan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Sepertinya masih terlalu pagi untuk datang ke kantor, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tadinya Junsu berencana mengajak Jaejoong sarapan bersama sebelum memulai kegiatannya hari ini, tapi hal yang tidak terduga terjadi. Ia juga tak menyangka akan semarah itu. Sedikitnya ia merasa bersalah.

Junsu memeriksa tiang tenda kecil dari _stand_-nya, memastikan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dan tetap bisa melindunginya dari terik matahari di musin panas ini. Tidak apalah datang pagi, banyak yang harus dipersiapkan lagipula.

"Ck, harusnya hari Minggu begini waktunya istirahat. Tapi malah harus menjaga _stand_."

"Berhentilah mengeluh. Lagipula hasil kuisioner kemarin menunjukkan para pegawai setuju dengan ide ini. Yaah, walaupun ada satu orang yang tidak setuju."

Junsu mencebilkan bibirnya melihat kedatangan Yoochun, ditambah lagi sang manager membalas gerutuannya tadi, "Akulah orangnya. Wae?"

"Kau ini sedang PMS, ya? Sentimen sekali. Apa sedang musim? Dimana-mana orang marah-marah. Yunho hyung juga menyebalkan tadi pagi." Yoochun mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi di samping Junsu. Ia jadi ingat saat pergi ke rumah orang tua Yunho dan sang direktur malah uring-uringan di kamarnya tanpa merespon panggilan darinya.

Junsu mengorek telinga kanannya dengan kelingking seolah sangat terganggu dengan ucapan Yoochun, "Tidak usah kesini kalau begitu. Aku tidak mengundangmu."

"Yah! Aku ini manager dan harus memantau kegiatan para pegawaiku. Harusnya kau berterima kasih karena kutemani. Mana dua temanmu yang lain?"

"Mereka bilang akan survey pasar."

Yoochun mengernyit heran. Survey pasar? Itu bukan tugas pegawai, mereka harusnya menjaga _stand_ dengan makanan ataupun minuman sederhana yang mereka jual. Ck, sepertinya Junsu dibodohi. Kasihan sekali.

"Lalu apa yang kau jual? Hanya ini?" Yoochun menunjuk suatu alat berisi minuman berwarna orange dengan dagunya.

"Ini _orange juice_." Jawab Junsu disertai cengiran lebar dan hampir meneteskan air liur.

Yoochun menarik kerah belakang Junsu saat dilihatnya wajah Junsu semakin mendekati alat itu, "Yah! Ini barang jualan. Hentikan air liurmu itu."

Junsu melepaskan tangan Yoochun dari kemejanya kemudian mencebilkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau menjual _orange juice_?"

"Karena aku suka."

Yoochun berdecak. Tidak salah jika Junsu ditinggalkan sendirian seperti ini. Namja imut itu memberikan ide hanya karena dia suka.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir tengah hari, tapi belum ada satupun yang menghampiri _stand_ Junsu. Padahal hari sangat panas, bukankah _orange juice_ cocok untuk menghilangkan dahaga?

Junsu menumpukkan kepalanya pada lipatan kedua tangannya di atas meja _stand_. Ia sangat bosan menunggu. Apalagi orang-orang yang lewat hanya memperhatikan sang manger yang selalu mengerling nakal.

"Kau seperti maniak. Memperhatikan _butt_ wanita itu seperti ingin menelannya bulat-bulat." Sindir Junsu frontal.

"Wae? Bukankah dia sangat seksi? Lekukannya sempurna sebagai wanita."

Junsu berdecak. Setelahnya menatap satu per satu yeoja-yeoja yang lewat dihadapan mereka sedang menunjuk-nunjuk Yoochun.

Ting

Tiba-tiba ada lampu terang (?) yang melintas di kepalanya.

Junsu berdiri dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam, "Silakan datang ke _stand_ kami. Beli satu _orange juice_ gratis satu servis dari orang di sampingku ini. Bukankah dia mirip Micky Dong Bang Shin Ki? Kalian bisa memeluknya, mencubit atau bahkan menciumnya." Teriaknya membahana badai. 'tapi kalau aku sih lebih memilih untuk membunuhnya.'

Mata Yoochun membelalak horror. Apa-apaan Junsu itu? Ia semakin terkejut saat banyak yeoja yang mulai berdatangan menghampiri _stand_. Sepertinya ia akan bermimpi buruk malam ini.

Di tengah-tengah melayani para pembeli dan menatap Yoochun yang sedang dipeluk oleh 3 orang yeoja, Junsu mendapat ide mengenai nama dari produknya. 'Micky Orange'. Aah dia merasa semakin bersemangat!

.

.

.

"Ah, mian. Kami sudah tutup. Silakan melihat _stand_ yang lain." Ujar Junsu ramah terhadap yeoja-yeoja yang menghampiri standnya.

"Kalian yang disana juga. Mian, ne. Sudah waktunya replika Micky ini istirahat. Hush hush." Dengan tidak berperikelumba-lumbaan Junsu mengusir 2 yeoja yang sedang mencium pipi Yoochun. Hadiahnya hanya satu servis, tapi yeoja-yeoja itu kegenitan dan meminta lebih. -_-

"Yah! Masih ada satu, kan?" tanya Yoochun dengan suara pelan seperti sedang mengidap penyakit parah berbulan-bulan. Matanya sayu dan penampilannya berantakan seperti habis diterjang angin topan.

Junsu terkikik kemudian mengambil _cup_ terakhir berisi _Micky orange_, "Ini untukku." Ia menyeruput cairan berwarna jingga itu, "Aah segarnyaa~ aku sudah menunggu lama untuk ini."

Yoochun tersenyum melihatnya. Meski Junsu seperti main-main, tapi namja imut itu benar-benar bekerja keras dan lagi memberi ide mengenai nama minumannya. Yaah walaupun ia merasa dikerjai.

"Junsu ah, kau tidak mau mengambil hadiahnya?"

Alis Junsu berkerut melihat managernya menaik-turunkan alis macam orang gila, hadiah apa maksudnya?

Yoochun berdecak, niatnya menggoda Junsu malah diabaikan. Ia jadi kesal sendiri karena Junsu hanya fokus menikmati minuman favoritnya itu.

"Junsu hyung. Sudah selesai?" tanya seseorang dari dalam mobil audi silvernya.

"Sebentar lagi, ne. Hanya tinggal membereskan ini saja."

Yoochun mengernyit heran. Sejak kapan mobil itu ada di hadapan mereka, lagipula siapa namja di dalam mobil itu? Sok akrab sekali dengan Junsu.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya Jae hyung sakit. Aku dengar dia menebus kesalahannya pada Seo Daesuk dengan melayani 3 orang semalam."

Junsu menunduk dalam mendengar ucapan Changmin. Mereka kini berada di dalam mobil yang diparkir di depan gang rumah Jaejoong. Changmin mengajaknya menemui namja cantik itu.

"Aku pulang saja."

"Yah. Kita sudah sampai disini." Changmin mencegah tangan Junsu yang akan membuka pintu.

"Rumahku hanya selang 2 blok dari sini. Aku bisa berjalan kaki."

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Kalian sedang bertengkar?"

Junsu terdiam. Kalau ia menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi, Changmin pasti akan marah padanya. Lagipula, ia juga masih merasa kesal. Daripada menambah masalah baru, lebih baik menghindari Jaejoong dulu sampai emosinya terkendali.

"Hanya berbeda pendapat. Rawat Jae hyung baik-baik, ne." Pamit Junsu sambil membuka pintu mobil. Kemilau senja langsung menerpa wajah imutnya, "lagipula aku harus menulis laporan untuk besok. _Bye_."

.

.

.

Yunho mengernyit heran mendengar jawaban dari Yoochun yang terkesan ogah-ogahan mengenai _stand-stand_ pegawainya. Padahal semuanya berjalan lancar, kenapa si jidat lebar itu seperti tidak mood?

"Keluar dari ruanganku kalau kau masih memasang wajah jelekmu itu."

Yoochun berdecak kesal, "Kau sendiri tadi pagi uring-uringan terus." Ia mencoba membela diri, tidak terima dihina 'jelek' oleh sahabatnya sendiri, "bagaimana survey pasar kemarin? Ada perkembangan bagus?" Yoochun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan agar dirinya tidak fokus kepada namja jangkung yang tadi menjemput Junsu.

"Aku melihat hal lain."

Alis Yoochun berkerut, hal lain apa maksudnya?

"Sisi lain dari Jaejoong. Baru-baru ini aku melihatnya. Aku merasa ingin tau dan tidak tahan untuk mengorek informasi lebih jauh tentangnya."

"Maksudmu kau mau bilang kalau kau mulai menyukainya?"

"Ye?"

"Bukankah tahap pertama dari suka adalah tertarik? Sepertinya kau sudah melampaui tahap itu." Yoochun bersedekap.

"Ck, jangan bergurau. Dia hanya seorang pelacur."

"Lalu kenapa jika dia pelacur?"

Yunho beranjak dari duduknya, "Jangan bercanda! Kau tau aku paling benci dengan pelacur!"

Yoochun mulai terpancing emosi, ia ikut berdiri mendekati Yunho, "Dia bukan Jang Hyeseong!" ia tak menyangka jika Yunho masih menaruh dendam di hatinya dan melampiaskan kepada orang yang sama sekali tidak bersalah.

Mata musang Yunho berkilat marah, "Jangan sebut nama pelacur yang menghancurkan keluargaku, Park Yoochun!"

"Terserah!" Yoochun mengangkat tangannya pertanda menyerah dengan perdebatan ini. Kemudian ia meninggalkan ruangan Yunho dan membanting pintu ruangan itu cukup keras.

.

.

.

Junsu menatap takut-takut ke arah Yunho yang sedang duduk di bangku taman di sampingnya.

"Kenapa mukamu seperti itu? Kubilang _Micky orange_ nama yang unik dan presdir menyukainya."

"Tapi, rasanya sangat aneh."

"Itu hanya pikiranmu saja. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu, mulai besok proposal mengenai produk itu akan diproses." Yunho menepuk pelan bahu Junsu, menyalurkan rasa bangganya terhadap salah satu pegawainya.

"Junsu ah. Ah, mian.." Yoochun datang menghampiri Yunho dan Junsu. Tadinya dia ingin berbicara dengan Junsu, tapi melihat kedua orang itu sedang bicara, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kami sudah selesai. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Yunho berucap datar dan membiarkan Yoochun berbicara dengan Junsu dan pergi meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

Junsu melihat Yoochun yang menatap punggung Yunho yang mulai menjauh, "Kalian aneh sekali. Ada apa?"

"Gwaencanha. Kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Yoochun setelah mengalihkan pandangan dari Yunho ke Junsu.

"Tentu saja sudah. Ini sudah lewat jam makan siang." Junsu menjawab dengan heboh karena pertanyaan bodoh Yoochun.

Yoochun berdecak, "kau masih saja sentimen." Ia berdehem sebentar, "malam nanti ada waktu? Appaku mengajakmu makan malam."

"MWOO?!"

Yoochun mengorek telinga kirinya dengan kelingking merasa terganggu dengan suara melengking Junsu, "Yah! Kau berteriak seperti perawan minta diperkosa. Berlebihan sekali."

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang aku bisa naik bis."

"Yasudah aku pergi."

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Terima kasih makan malamnya. Sangat enak." Junsu langsung masuk mobil ferrari merah Yoochun dan menduduki kursi penumpang.

Yoochun yang sedang memegang setir memutar bola matanya malas, rasa-rasanya dia tidak memaksa namja imut itu.

"Tapi aku ingin menjenguk temanku dulu. Orang yang membuatkan _strawberry shortcake_ untuk direktur Jung, lagipula direktur menitipkan sesuatu untuknya."

Yoochun mulai menjalankan mobilnya sesuai arahan Junsu.

"Makanya kau membungkus bubur daging sapi itu?" Yoochun menunjuk bungkusan di tangan Junsu dengan dagunya dan masih fokus menjalankan ferrarinya di jalan yang minim penerangan itu, "Yunho hyung menitipkan apa?"

"Memangnya dia tidak cerita padamu?"

Yoochun menggeleng. Sejak perdebatan kecil kemarin, mereka hampir tidak bicara. Kecuali masalah pekerjaan dan itu juga tidak hanya berdua.

"Direktur mengajak temanku untuk bekerja di perusahaan."

.

.

.

"Disini?" Yoochun menepikan mobilnya di sisi jalan.

"Bukan. Masuk ke gang itu. Mobilnya disini saja." Jawab Junsu sambil membuka pintu dengan tangannya yang bebas dan keluar dari mobil.

Ia memegang bubur daging sapi itu dengan kedua tangannya dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Sudah saatnya berbicara dengan Jaejoong. Kemudian ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan diikuti oleh Yoochun.

"Hyung, kau mau pergi?" tanya Junsu saat melihat Jaejoong baru saja keluar dari rumahnya.

"Tidak. Aku ingin membuang sampah ini."

Yoochun terkejut setelah mencoba melihat seseorang di hadapan Junsu.

"Kau.. Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Yoochun memastikan sambil menunjuk Jaejoong dengan tangan kanannya.

Junsu sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya dan menoleh ke belakang dimana Yoochun sedang berdiri. Managernya mengenal Jaejoong?

"Benar kau Kim Jaejoong? Salah satu pekerja di _Phantom pub_. Yunho hyung sering menceritakan tentangmu."

Mata sipit Junsu menatap Yoochun tajam, "Apa maksudmu?"

Yoochun terdiam. Merutuki mulutnya yang tidak bisa di-rem dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dikatakan.

Junsu langsung memberikan bubur daging sapi ke tangan Jaejoong yang bebas dan meninggalkan Yoochun dan Jaejoong. Tak lupa ia menyenggol keras bahu Yoochun saat melewatinya.

"Junsu ah." Yoochun memanggil Junsu yang berlari sangat cepat, ia mencoba mengejar namja imut yang mulai tidak terlihat itu.

Pada akhirnya ia menyerah dan memasuki mobil ferrarinya. Tangannya meremas setir dengan gemas. Belum berniat meninggalkan tempat itu.

TUK TUK

Kaca pintu kiri mobilnya yang diketuk oleh seseorang membuatnya menoleh. Jaejoong ada disana dan mencoba mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak terdengar. Yoochun membuka pintu itu dan keluar dari mobil.

"Mianhae membuatmu tersinggung, Jaejoong shi."

"Aku tidak merasa tersinggung. Tenang saja, Yoochun shi." Jaejoong tau nama namja berjidat lebar itu karena Yunho kerap kali datang bersama Yoochun dan pernah mengenalkannya.

Yoochun hanya menunduk, tak membalas Jaejoong yang menatapnya.

"Jika menyangkut tentang pekerjaanku, Junsu jadi sangat emosi. Mianhae."

Yoochun mendongak, kenapa pula Jaejoong meminta maaf padanya?

"Kuharap kau bisa memakluminya." Jaejoong menepuk pelan lengan bagian atas Yoochun kemudian berlalu pergi.

Apa itu sisi lain yang dimaksud Yunho mengenai Jaejoong? Kini ia melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Benar-benar berbeda.

.

.

.

Yoochun mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Junsu ada di hadapannya dan berjarak kurang dari 5 meter. Sulit sekali bertemu dengan namja itu sejak tadi pagi. Kini ia bisa melihat Junsu di cafetaria kelas karyawan, sepertinya namja imut itu baru saja selesai makan siang.

"Junsu ah." Panggil Yoochun disertai senyum – senjata ampuh menurutnya tapi itu terlihat seperti cengiran bodoh bagi Junsu.

"Coba tebak, aku memberitahukan rumah Jae hyung atau tidak?"

PRAK

Junsu melempar suatu amplop ke lantai, "Jangan pernah berpikir kau bisa melakukannya, manager Park. Dan katakan pada direktur bahwa Jae hyung menolak ini. Permisi." Desis Junsu kemudian berlalu pergi. Membuat beberapa orang disana menatap heran ke arah mereka.

Yoochun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menyesali ucapannya barusan. Padahal dia sudah berusaha bersikap sebiasa mungkin di hadapan Junsu, tapi namja imut itu sepertinya semakin marah. Bercandamu sangat keterlaluan, tuan Park.

Ia memungut amplop di lantai dan membukanya. Dikeluarkannya selembar kertas yang sudah terbelah menjadi dua berisi undangan resmi dari perusahaan Jung corp.

Yoochun menghela napas. Bingung bagaimana harus mengatakannya pada Yunho. Ck, Junsu membuatnya berada di posisi yang sulit. Tapi ia mengerti jika Junsu mungkin tidak mau bertemu dengan Yunho.

.

.

.

Mata besar Jaejoong memicing memastikan apa yang dilihatnya di sudut gang, gelapnya malam dan minimnya penerangan di daerah itu memperburuk keadaan. Akhirnya ia mendekati objek yang ternyata adalah seorang ahjussi. Ahjussi itu berjalan sempoyongan merapat pada dinding seperti cicak.

"Gwaencanha? Apa kau sakit, ahjussi?" Jaejoong langsung memegang lengan kiri si ahjussi yang terlihat seperti akan jatuh itu.

Namja tua itu menatap Jaejoong dengan mata sayunya kemudian menyeringai, "kau cantik sekali. " ia mencolek dagu Jaejoong dengan telunjuk kanannya.

Jaejoong sedikit menarik kepalanya ke belakang, menghindari sentuhan dari ahjussi yang bertingkah aneh itu, "sepertinya kau baik-baik saja. Saya permisi." Ia melepas pegangannya pada lengan si ahjussi namun ahjussi itu menahan pergerakannya dengan mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Kenapa buru-buru? Temani oppa. Sebentar saja."

Mata Jaejoong terbelalak, ia menelan ludahnya gugup. Namja di hadapannya ini sepertinya sedang mabuk. Ia mencoba melepas cengkeraman di tangannya, sedikit menyesali kondisinya yang belum sembuh total hingga tidak mampu melawan namja tua itu, "joseonghamnida. Sepertinya kau salah paham, ahju-"

GREP

Kini kedua tangan Jaejoong dicengkeram erat, bahkan namja itu mulai menariknya, "sebentar saja. Tidak akan sakit, kook."

"Lepaskan!" Desis seorang namja yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung mencekal pergelangan tangan si ahjussi. Ia meremas tangan itu membuat si ahjussi mengaduh kesakitan dan melepas tangan Jaejoong.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhnya lagi, brengsek!"

Nafas Jaejoong memburu namun tak dipungkiri ia merasa lega karena Yunho sudah mengusir namja tua itu. Tu – tunggu! Yunho?

"Munafik sekali kau ini."

Raut wajah Jaejoong seketika berubah. Ia tersenyum sinis mendengar ejekan dari Yunho kemudian mendekati namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dan merangkul lehernya.

"Aku tidak berminat dengan pria gendut itu. Lagipula aku tidak memberikannya secara gratis."

"Kalau untukku, apa kau mau memberikannya secara gratis? _Well_, sebagai tanda terima kasih, _maybe_?" Yunho menyeringai. Tubuhnya ia dekatkan agar semakin merapat dengan Jaejoong, tangannya meremas lembut _butt_ Jaejoong. Ne, seharusnya ini yang ia lakukan dari dulu.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya menahan desahan yang akan keluar akibat sensasi aneh yang melandanya. Hatinya merasa sesak dan menolak perlakuan Yunho namun tubuhnya seolah mengkhianatinya, "kau menyentuh di tempat yang tepat, tuan Jung." Kini mulutnya juga mengkhianatinya.

"Tapi sebelum itu, bisakah kau memberitahuku? Yang mana dirimu yang sebenarnya? Kim Jaejoong yang ketakutan di depan rumah sakit. Kim Jaejoong yang liar atau Kim Jaejoong baik hati yang menolong nenek tua dan menolak ajakan ahjussi hidung belang?"

Jaejoong menelan ludah gugup kemudian menatap Yunho yang menyeringai ke arahnya.

DUK

Dengan sengaja Jaejoong menendang bagian selatan Yunho dengan lutut kurusnya, membuat Yunho memegangi selangkangannya dan mengaduh kesakitan.

"_Oops_. Tak sengaja. Mianhae." Ia melepas rangkulannya terhadap Yunho kemudian berlalu pergi.

"_Bitch_!"

.

.

.

"Bisakah kau lebih cepat, Lee ahjussi?" Pinta Yunho tidak sabar. Ia berdecak karena tidak enak hati menyuruh supirnya mengantarnya ke _Phantom pub_. Menurutnya, sang appa sangat berlebihan menghukumnya sampai sekarang ini. Ia sudah menjadi anak baik dan bekerja drngan giat.

Tapi niat untuk bertemu sang mawar berduri memang tidak bisa ditunda. Ia tidak peduli sang appa mungkin akan menghukumnya lagi karena pulang lewat jam 10 malam, karena membalas perbuatan Jaejoong kemarin malam lebih penting daripada apapun.

Mobil _lamborghini_ itu berhenti tepat di pelataran _Phantom pub_ yang sudah ramai. Yunho keluar dari mobil dan berpesan kepada Lee ahjussi untuk menjemputnya pagi besok. Kenapa pagi-pagi? _Well_, mungkin ia akan bersenang-senang sampai pagi. Ia tak peduli Lee ahjussi yang mencoba mencegahnya dan mulai memasuki _pub_.

"Mohon tunjukkan tanda pengenal anda."

Yunho menunjujkkan tanda pengenalnya kepada seorang wanita berpakaian seksi di depan pintu _pub_ setelah mengeluarkannya dari dompet mahalnya.

"Ingin pria atau wanita?"

Yunhomengangkat tangannya tidak peduli ucapan wania itu. Apa wanita itu berpikir ia tidak bisa menaklukkan Jaejoong? _Hell_!

Semakin dalam ia memasuki ruangan bernuansa remang-remang dengan bau seks yang khas, mencari sosok namja cantik di tengah lautan manusia.

Mata musangnya seketika memicing, merasa iritasi dengan adegan panas yang dilakukan Jaejoong dan seorang namja di sudut ruangan dalam posisi berdiri.

Kaki jenjangnya ia langkahkan mendekati kedua makhluk Tuhan yang sedang asyik bercumbu itu.

Ia mengtupkan rahangnya kuat hingga terdengar gemelutuk dari gigi-giginya ketika Jaejoong tersenyum di tengah ciumannya dan menatap ke arahnya seolah mengejek.

"Kau menyentuh di tempat yang tepat, sayang." Ujar Jaejoong cukup keras setelah melepas ciumannya dan merasakan tangan namja di hadapannya itu meremas _butt_nya.

Tangan Yunho terkepal erat. Jaejoong mencoba mengerjainya? Brengsek!

"Bisakah aku memakainya?" Pertanyaan Yunho membuat namja di hadapan Jaejoong menatapnya tajam sementara Jaejoong menatap Yunho horror.

"Aku belum selesai. Kau bisa menunggu, kan? Brengsek!"

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya gugup ketika Hyunjoong melepaskan rangkulannya. Hyunjoong mencengkeram kerah kemeja Yunho, membuat Jaejoong berteriak

"Hentikan, Hyunjoong ah." Ia menyentuh bahu Hyunjoong dan menatap Yunho kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya berharap Yunho tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Taruhan minum. Siapa yang bertahan boleh bersama Hero, bagaimana?"

Mata Jaejoong terbelalak. Apa Yunho sudah gila? Ia pernah mendapati Yunho tumbang hanya karena sebotol wine dan sekarang Yunho malah melakukan taruhan yang jelas-jelas menyulitkannya?

Yunho memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dan melangkah ke arah meja bar diikuti Hyunjoong. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan memelas Jaejoong tadi. Entah kenapa ia merasa kesal karena namja cantik itu seolah membela namja lain di hadapannya.

.

.

.

"Ck, aku tak menyangka menang semudah ini. 2 botol kau sudah menyerah. Tidak seru." Cibir Hyunjoong kemudian menoyor kepala Yunho yang terkulai di atas meja _bar_.

"Sudahlah, Hyunjoong ah." Jaejoong mencekal tangan Hyunjoong yang hendak menoyor Yunho kembali.

"Oke oke. Sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar, sayang." Hyunjoong menggenggam lengan Jaejoong dan mencoba menariknya, namun namja cantik itu menahan dirinya.

Hyunjoong menatap Jaejoong tajam, "kau tidak bermaksud menolakku karena namja bodoh itu, kan?" Ia menunjuk Yunho dengan dagunya.

Jaejoong menunduk dalam setelah melepas genggaman tangan Hyunjoong, "mianhae."

"Aku sudah membayarmu, Hero."

"Mianhae. Aku akan mengembalikannya." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, masih menunduk dalam. Ia mengangkat kepalanya ketika tak ada jawaban dari Hyunjoong dan mendapati namja itu sudah pergi.

.

.

.

Yoochun mengendarai mobilnya seperti kesetanan, sumpah serapah untuk Yunho senantiasa keluar dari bibirnya karena mengetahui keberadaan sang direktur di _Phantom pub_ saat menelepon ke ponsel Yunho dan diangkat oleh Jaejoong. Yunho dengan seenak _butt_nya melakukan taruhan konyol sampai jam 3 pagi sekarang ini tanpa mempedulikan keadaannya yang terus menerus dihubungi oleh orang tua Yunho yang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Ingatkan aku untuk membunuhmu, hyung." Desis Yoochun seraya menghentikan mobilnya di pelataran _Phantom pub_.

Ia keluar dari ferrari merahnya dan langsung memasuki _pub_ yang pintunya terbuka itu. Diarahkan matanya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang sudah sepi mencari sosok sang sahabat yang selama 2 hari ini dihindarinya.

"Kau benar, aku memang _bitch_."

Langkah kaki Yoochun terhenti saat melihat Jaejoong yang duduk memunggunginya di samping Yunho dan sedang berbicara sendiri itu.

"..dan _bitch_ ini menyukaimu. Mianhae."

Yoochun berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar _pub_. Ia urungkan niatnya menjemput Yunho dan mengembalikan namja itu ke rumahnya.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana kanan, menunggu beberapa saat kemudian berbicara setelah dilihatnya Jaejoong mengangkat ponsel Yunho, "mianhae, Jaejoong shi. Aku tidak bisa datang." Suaranya ia buat semelas mungkin khas orang mengantuk. Entahlah, ia tidak tau kenapa melakukan hal seperti ini.

'Gwaencanha. Mian sudah mengganggu waktu istirahatmu.'

Yoochun menutup teleponnya. Kenapa pula Jaejoong mesti minta maaf atas kesalahan yang tidak diperbuat?

Ia mengintip dari sisi pintu yang terbuka. Dilihatnya Jaejoong melepas jaket abu-abunya dan memakaikan jaket itu ke punggung Yunho.

"Yoochun tidak bisa datang. Mungkin besok pagi. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi."

Jaejoong memeluk tubuhnya sendiri kemudian menguap. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat menghalau rasa kantuk yang mulai menyerang.

Melihat itu Yoochun menunduk dalam kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. Memutuskan terjaga untuk menghindari mobilnya dari pencurian sekaligus menjaga Jaejoong.

.

T to the B to the C

.

Aaah kenapa Yunho jadi nista begini? Apalagi Jaejoong. Maafkan anakmu ini, emaaaak~ reader boleh menghujat saya sesuka hati, tapi lewat PM ya karena akun ini milik saudara saya. #nyengir

Sepertinya saya terbawa suasana karena jumat kemarin harusnya ngumpul bareng temen gank tapi seseorang yang kusuka tak datang karena sakit. Huwaaaa semoga dia cepat sembuh. #dramaqueen

Hari ini upload dua sekaligus. Try My Love dan oneshoot dari Ai CassiEast, soalnya kita sepertinya akan update lama karena besok sudah mulai semester baruu~~ haha #gakpenting

Balasan review :

akiramia44 : hadiah stroberi putih dari siapa? Saya mau tauuu teka-teki akan terjawab seiring perkembangan zaman. Aamiin moga mereka cepet bersatu dan go public (?)terima kasih reviewnya ^^

ClouDyRyeoRez : Jaejoong chef khusus untuk appa Yun :p terima kasih reviewnya ^^

Guest : Jeje bitch nya hanya untuk appa Yun. terima kasih reviewnya ^^

Jaenna : sudah lanjut~ terima kasih reviewnya ^^

JonginDO : kamu benar, memang belum terlihat karena pengen bikin Yun bimbang dulu. terima kasih reviewnya ^^

shanzec : maaf bikin bingung, hehe. terima kasih reviewnya ^^

Shim JaeCho : terima kasih dibilang bagus. terima kasih reviewnya ^^

ShinJiWoo920202 : sudah lanjut~ terima kasih reviewnya ^^

zahra32 : ini udah cepet kan? tapi mungkin ke depannya bakal lama karena saya udah mulai kuliah besok. terima kasih reviewnya ^^

Terima kasih bagi reader yang membaca FF _nganu_ ini, yang review, fav ataupun follow terima kasih banyak.


End file.
